


Broken Sides: The crazy diamond

by ValentinaMyriamTankian



Series: Saga Diamante [1]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Art, Brotherhood, Cambridge, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, LSD, Memories, Music, Trip - Freeform, bad trip, dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaMyriamTankian/pseuds/ValentinaMyriamTankian
Summary: Cambridge, Inghilterra, 1969. Juliet McGowan, una giovane pittrice surrealista di origini scozzesi vive nella grande Cambridge. Ma la sua vita viene sconvolta da una chitarra. Una chitarra molto particolare,la sua quinta corda lo dimostra. É parecchio bruciata e piena di segni. Provoca un suono che nessun altro ha mai sentito prima d'ora, ma la corda che cambiò definitivamente la vita di Juliet è la seconda!La storia é scritta insieme a Francesco "Syd" Auletta.





	1. A Saucerful of Secrets

Cambridge, Inghilterra. Un inverno piovoso cade sulla città, sulle case grigie e bianche come quelle nuvole in alto. Una casa a due piani con una stanza affittata da una ragazza alta e esile con la pelle pallida e I capelli ramati. Quella ragazza che vive in quella stanza si chiama Juliet McGowan, un aspirante pittrice scozzese. Per Juliet  vivere solo di pittura non è facile, il suo sogno è vedere e ritrarre le rovine di Pompei e avere una propria mostra a Parigi. Per il momento, Cambridge, rimane quel piccolo luogo dove può realizzarsi con poco.

In quella fredda mattina del '69, Juliet si sveglia nella sua stanza. Una stanza con della carta da parati a fiori, un letto, un caminetto con un divano piuttosto vecchiotto. Un piumino blu con un cespuglio di capelli ramati in quel letto di ferro battuto bianco consumato.

Una voce si sente dal piano di sotto <<Signorina McGowan! Signorina McGowan sveglia!>> dal piano di sotto il manico della scopa della signora Williams batte sul soffitto facendo svegliare Julieg che sbadiglia spalancando la bocca. Si alza con la sua chioma rosso ginger. Corre a darsi una lavata sotto la doccia. Fuori sembra una brutta giornata ma per Juliet questo non sembra.

La stanza costernata di pennelli e colori in giro per la stanza. Il suo amore per la pittura è grande. Lavora in un locale ereditato da suo padre, un uomo morto dopo la seconda guerra mondiale in seguito alle ferite gravi. La madre, ormai anziana, vive sola in un villaggio fuori Cambridge. Ancora spera in quando Juliet le darà dei nipotini ma lei pensa solo all'arte in quel luogo tutto vuoto e bianco su Abbey Road nelle vicinanze di uno studio di registrazione che porta lo stesso nome.

Juliet appena esce dalla doccia si asciuga seduta sul bordo della vasca di quel piccolo bagnetto di quel monolocale a Cambridge. Dopo aver messo l'intimo, si mette con delicatezza le calze alla parigina lunghe fino alla coscia. Juliet laggiarda corre verso la cameretta verso il grandissimo specchio guarda il suo fisico a curve con i fianchi larghi si guarda soddisfatta allo specchio felice di quella che è davanti allo specchio. Indossa la sua amatissima gonna lunga che risalta i fianchi e la camicia che risalta i seni prosperosi. Soddisfatta si lega i ricci in un codino vispo di quel mare di ricci rossi. Appena pronta va in quella piccola cucina a preparare una tazza di latte fresco con del miele. Appena finito di mangiare va a lavarsi i denti. Soddisfatta si guarda allo specchio e appena indossato la giacca, con la valigetta di pelle tra le mani si dirige verso le scale scendendo con leggerezza in quelle curve sinuose.

Cammina per le strade di Cambridge guardandosi intorno dirigendosi verso la stazione. Solito binario e solito orario: binario 5 ore 7:10 treno diretto per Londra, solo un'ora di viaggio per la grande città dove si trova il suo posto di lavoro. Un luogo nelle vicinanze di una casa discografica fondata dai Beatles sulla strada di Abbey Road. Qualcosa sta per succedere in quella via proprio in quella casa discografica dove in quel preciso momento una band sta suonando.

Passano ben 4 ore. <<Bene ragazzi per oggi finisce qui.>> esclama Roger, un uomo alto e esile, dal viso piuttosto allungato con i capelli non abbastanza lunghi. Rick, un uomo non tanto alto, i capelli mossi, sistema la sua attrezzatura e si stiracchia soddisfatto. Nick, un uomo di media statura con i capelli ricci e un paio di folti baffi, sistema le bacchette sul tamburo e accenna un sorriso <<Ci voleva, vero Dave?>> David, o meglio Dave sorride nelle sue labbra carnose. Un uomo alto con le spalle larghe, con i capelli lunghi fino al collo castani, gli occhi chiari in uno sguardo profondo che sorridono <<Già hai ragione.>> scuote la testa riponendo la chitarra nella custodia. <<Io sto andando via ragazzi.>> esclama David caricandosi la borsa con la chitarra sulla spalla <<Va bene David. Ci vedremo la prossima volta.>> David sorride e esce dalla porta della sala di registrazione. Cambia improvvisamente espressione. Lo sguardo si fa confuso pensieroso e scuro mentre si dirige verso la porta principale. Lui ama suonare dentro al complesso ma l'assenza del suo amico Syd alla chitarra, ormai la mente di Syd é andata allo sbaraglio a causa del consumo di una droga chiamata LSD. La cosa lo rende pensieroso, triste, e alla fine costretto a rimpiazzarlo alla chitarra. Alla fine è stato Syd stesso a insegnarli la chitarra tra una pausa e l'altra a scuola insieme a un maestro. Una cosa spera David: una sorpresa, qualcosa che lo sorprenda. A un tratto si ferma davanti a una vetrina. Il suo sguardo sembra ipnotizzato su una figura in quella stanza completamente bianca. Una ragazza dai capelli color carota, dai fianchi larghi, il viso lentigginoso sporco di pittura. David osserva i lineamenti di Juliet che dipinge in quella stanza bianca.

Decide di varcare quella porta. Una porta che porta a una dimensione parallela data da quei quattro muri bianco latte intorno a quella ragazza che dipinge. Si avvicina lentamente a Juliet guardando stupito il quadro davanti a se. Il Big Ben dipinto in modo distorto con uno stile surreale. <<É un quadro davvero bellissimo.>> Juliet si gira sorpresa saltando dalla sedia <<Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo.>> <<Scusami>> esclama David e Juliet li sorride. David ricambia il sorriso e li porge la mano <<Sono David per gli amici Dave.>> Juliet li stringe la mano con la sua sorridendo <<Juliet. Vuoi sederti? C'è una sedia affondo alla stanza.>> David, così perso nel guardare Juliet torna sulla terra esclamando <<Oh certo!>> e corre a prendere la sedia andando a sedersi vicino a Juliet che continua a dipingere immergendo le dita nella pittura e sfiorano, assorta nei suoi pensieri, la tela davanti a se. <<Sei una surrealista?>> Juliet accenna un sorriso mentre continua a dipingere <<E tu saresti un musicista a quanto pare.>> lui le sorride <<Sono un musicista. Suono in una band.>> Juliet lo guarda sorridendo <<Interessante. Vorrei che mi suonassi qualcosa, hai una chitarra con te a quanto vedo.>> David prende la chitarra arrossendo <<Ah questa? Certo.>> David esce la chitarra dalla custodia e la poggia sulle ginocchia <<É la mia migliore amica.>> e inizia a suonare un elegantissimo giro di blues con la chitarra mentre Juliet lo ascolta pulendosi le mani con il tovagliolo <<É bellissimo David.>> <<Ti piace?>> Juliet accenna con il capo mentre David <<Ci possiamo vedere sempre se vuoi.>> Juliet arrossisce <<Certo se vuoi.>> <<Ovviamente se vuoi tu...>> Juliet ride <<Va bene David.>> I due si fissano per un momento e scappiano a ridere alzandosi dalla sedia. <<Bene allora ci vediamo.>> li prende dolcemente la mano e la bacia facendola arrossire <<David!>> lui ride e lascia la mano <<Ci vediamo.>> <<Ci vediamo.>> e David sorridendo con lo sguardo rivolto verso Juliet sorridendo e si allontana uscendo dalla porta. Juliet rimane rossa in viso e si mette la mano che ha baciato David sul petto. Nota l'orologio sul muro e corre a prepararsi per andare a casa. Le aspetta il treno per Cambridge. Appena esce si ritrova sotto la pioggia battente. Inizia a correre con la valigia sopra la testa mentre la pioggia cade a dirotto per terra.

<<David che fine avevi fatto?>> esclamativo Roger caricando le cose nel pulmino <<Niente ho conosciuto una ragazza in una stanza bianca.>> Roger scoppia a ridere <<Una ragazza in una stanza bianca.>> Nick esclama fermando Roger con la mano <<Roger e se David dice la verità?>> David apre il braccio destro indicando il lato est <<A est si trova una vetrina dove dipingeva quella giovane ragazza.>> Roger incrocia le braccia <<Se lo dici tu.>> I tre salgono sul pulmino mentre Roger va alla guida. Lungo la strada però David incrocia una figura famigliare che corre sotto alla pioggia <<Roger ferma la macchina!>> Apre la portella e sbuca con il busto urlando <<Juliet!>> Juliet si volta di colpo sorpresa sentendo la voce di David <<David!>> <<Sali! Veloce!>> Juliet sorride e corre prendendo la mano di David salendo nel pulmino.>> <<Benvenuta nel pulmino!>> esclama ridendo David. Roger si volta e allunga la mano <<Io sono Roger!>> la stringe e Nick si volta allungando la mano <<Io Nick!>> dopo aver stretto la mano di Nick, Richard le porge la mano <<Mi chiamo Richard.>> Roger guidando schiamazza <<Siamo I Pink Floyd in poche parole. Niente di più e niente di meno.>> Juliet si stringe i capelli facendoli gocciolare <<Sorprendente... Pink Floyd, suona benissimo!>> <<Sapessi I pezzi che suoniamo noi.>> esclama Nick ridendo <<Dove si va signorina?>> Juliet ride <<Cambridge!>> <<Cambridge?! Noi tutti veniamo da Cambridge!>> esclama Richard <<Bene potete darmi uno strappo allora.>> David osserva silenzioso i lineamenti di Juliet che ride e sorride parlando con i ragazzi della band con quella luce che potrebbe fermare le nuvole scure di dicembre. I cinque viaggiano per la strada bagnata di Londra per raggiungere la città di Cambridge e tornare ognuno a casa propria per riposare e pensare al giorno dopo.

<<Ecco qua Roger proprio qua.>> <<Quindi mi fermo?>> domanda Roger <<Si fermati qua!>> Roger si ferma improvvisamente con il pulmino <<Beh allora vado... Vi ringrazio ragazzi.>> poi il suo sguardo si volge verso David <<Allora ci vediamo.>> <<Ci vediamo David.>> e si avvicina dandoli un bacio sulla guancia facendolo arrossire e esce dal pulmino correndo verso casa. David la guarda allontanarsi sorpreso mettendosi una mano sulla guancia borbottando a bassa voce <<Per Giove...>> la sua mente si ipnotizza solo sul nome di Juliet. Roger, Nick e Richard iniziano a ridere e Roger fa ripartire il pulmino. Nel frattempo Juliet appena raggiunge casa fa cadere la giacca per terra e urla felice saltando in giro per casa. Finalmente una volta tanto il destino le riserva una sorpresa, una sorpresa che porta il nome di David.


	2. Jugband Blues

Passano due settimane da quando ha conosciuto David e i ragazzi. Juliet si sveglia sempre di buon ora, cosa alla quale non era solita fare a parte guardare male i suoi fianchi ma stavolta non ha pensato più a questo. Ormai David viene alla stanza bianca solo per lei. Parlano, ridono e scherzano tra di loro. Quelle piccole orette che sembrano così eterne per entrambi. Per David quelle orette con Juliet sono qualcosa di speciale come se fosse in un mondo completamente diverso, nuovo. Juliet si sveglia di primo mattino con i capelli rossi arruffati. Il corpo costernato di lentiggini marroncini sulle spalle si alza dal letto per andare a vestirsi. Soliti vestiti, i fianchi larghi e morbidi accarezzati dalla gonna lunga fino al ginocchio e la camicetta difficile da chiudere per colpa dei seni che portano una piena quinta. Si alza i capelli ricci in una coda e si guarda con soddisfazione allo specchio. A un tratto mentre si mette gli stivali sente una voce maschile venire dal piano di sotto. Indossa le scarpe si mette la giacca lunga e prende la valigia con l'ombrello.

Appena apre la porta trova un ragazzo piuttosto famigliare che si volta e le sorride <<Salve!>> <<Eccola la signorina McGowan!>> <<La ringrazio signora.>> Juliet tra le lentiggini arrossisce <<David! Cosa ci fai qua?>> Juliet scende le scale lentamente mentre David l'aspetta al piano terra. David le prende la mano e esclama <<Un passaggio fino a Abbey Road signorina McGowan?>> Juliet inizia a balbettare <<Certo, grazie.>> lui inizia a ridere <<La carrozza é davanti che le aspetta signorina.>> Fiona diventa paonazza <<Non esagerare signorino...>> <<Gilmour!>> Fiona incrocia le braccia <<Ecco signorino Gilmour non esagerare!>> lui ride tenendole la mano <<Andiamo Juliet>> Juliet accenna con il capo <<Perfetto andiamo Dave.>> i due escono dalla porta principale mentre dal furgoncino sbuca Nick che inizia a urlare <<Muovetevi o il nostro manager ci urla!>> <<Si Nick arriviamo! Andiamo Juliet.>> David la prende per mano e i due corrono verso il furgoncino e salgono sopra. Roger si fuma la sigaretta alla guida prima di accendere il furgone <<Dove siete spariti voi due?>> dallo specchio retrovisore osserva i lineamenti di Juliet che guarda David con uno sguardo piuttosto assorto. È davvero venuto a prenderla? Non si sarebbe mai aspettata da un ragazzo della sua stessa età la portasse con sé. C'è qualcosa in particolare in David, qualcosa nei suoi occhi chiari. Qualcosa di particolare. Quella luce così limpida e accesa dei suoi occhi. 

<<Siamo arrivati Juliet.>> David aiuta a far scendere Juliet dal furgone <<Scusa se vi sono sembrata un disturbo.>> Rick accenna una risata  mentre David si avvicina a Juliet sussurrandole con un sorriso giocondo sul volto mentre gli altri entrano nello studio <<Ci vediamo oggi al solito posto, ok? Ti aspetto.>> lui abbraccia lei che arrossisce mentre David corre dentro lo studio.  Senza accorgersi si morde il labbro inferiore e timidamente si dirige verso a quella sottospecie di negozio completamente bianco dove avrebbe finito il suo quadro del Big Ben surreale in mezzo a un mare aperto l'orologio spostato verso destra e le lancette sparse nel quadro. Quel Big Ben smontato sparso in quel quadro in quei pezzi in giro. Guarda quel quadro con una certa malinconia e guarda l'orologio. David sarebbe arrivato a momenti, ma purtroppo non sta arrivando nella stanza. Sospira e imbratta le dita dentro la pittura sfiorandolo alcuni tratti del quadro sfumando il colore sulla torre e sull'orologio. A un tratto delle mani le coprono gli occhi e sente sussurrare nell'orecchio <<Hey Cinderella, ti sono mancato?>> Juliet sorride sorpresa e si morde il labbro inferiore <<David!>> David toglie le mani e scoppia a ridere <<Pensavi che non sarei venuto?>> Juliet ride <<Avevo perso le speranze aspettandoti a lungo.>> David arrossisce <<Davvero?>> Juliet sorride dolcemente <<Davvero David.>> David accenna un sorriso e Juliet si volta verso il quadro mentre David si avvicina alle spalle poggiando il mento sulla spalla destra di Juliet piegandosi per tenere la testa vicino alla sua guardando insieme il quadro sorridendo <<È la cosa piú stupenda che tu abbia creato.>> <<Davvero David?>> David si mette vicino alla tavolozza dei colori e si sporca il dito sporcando il naso lentigginoso di Juliet esclamando <<Ovviamente, non fare la stupida.>> Juliet ride e con la mano sporca tocca il viso di David sporcandolo. I due scoppiano a ridere guardandosi in faccia. <<Hai cosí tante lentiggini che non so se riesco a contarle.>> esclama David continuando a sporcarle il naso  con la pittura. I due si avvicinano lentamente ma qualcosa li ferma: il rumore di un clacson. I due non capiscono cosa sia successo e si voltano verso la vetrina dove vedono Roger schiacciare violentemente il clacson della macchina. <<È ora di andare via Juliet.>> i loro sguardi sono alquanto confusi e si alzano dalle sedie lasciando la valigia con la pittura nella stanza bianca e escono per chiudere la saracinesca e entrano nel furgone. Nick scoppia a ridere <<Si puó sapere come vi siete conciati?!>> esclama nervosamente Roger. David e Juliet si guardando in faccia sorridendo <<Lunga storia, Roger.>> esclama David. Roger sbuffa e il furgone parte per dirigersi verso Cambridge. Dalla sua borsa, Juliet, prende dei fazzoletti e ne passa uno a David che si pulisce la guancia guardando Juliet pulirsi il naso pensando a quando si stava avvicinando con il viso a lei in quel momento. Rimane piuttosto shockato, confuso guardando le labbra di Juliet che si mordicchiano mentre guarda si pulisce il naso e poi si volta verso la finestra del furgoncino. David avvicina la mano e sposta il riccio rosso dietro l'orecchio. Juliet scoppia a ridere mentre i due si osservano silenziosamente parlando solo con gli sguardi. <<Ti va di venire a casa?>> a un tratto David si blocca un momento sorpreso e poi sorride dolcemente <<Certo, come no?>> i due si sorridono e a un tratto la macchina si ferma. Juliet scende dal furgone seguita da David che esclama con una risata <<Io vado da Juliet>> Roger esclama <<Cosa? David!>> non fa in tempo che David chiude il furgone e segue Juliet a ruota. I due entrano e si dirigono al piano di sopra verso l'appartamento di Juliet. <<Perdona il disordine David.>> Juliet accorre a mettere in ordine la casa <<Aspetta ti aiuto.>> I due cercano di raccogliere le cose da terra ma improvvisamente intenti a raccogliere il libro che usava all'università Juliet si ritrova la mano di David sulla sua si guardano arrossendo in silenzio. I due tolgono la mano <<Prendilo tu David.>> David diventa paonazzo <<No prendilo tu.>> Juliet prende il libro stringendolo al petto <<Grazie David.>> David accenna un sorriso e Juliet mette il libro sulla mensola. Appena finiscono David si siede sulla piccola poltroncina di quel monolocale <<Vuoi da bere? Che ne so... Un tè caldo alla menta?>> <<Magari un pochino. Non bevo té di solito.>>  Juliet accorre in cucina a preparare l'acqua per il té <<Fai come se fosse casa tua David.>> David osserva la silouette dai fianchi larghi e il corpo robusto al punto giusto, osserva ogni lineamento del corpo di Juliet che é completamente impegnata a riscaldare l'acqua. David si alza e si dirige nel bagno esclamando <<Vado al bagno Juliet!>>appena entra chiude la porta e si siede confuso sul bordo vasca.  _Cosa sta succedendo?_  Si domanda confuso pensando tra se e se. Si guarda allo specchio e si tocca le braccia mordicchiandosi il labbro carnoso. La sua mente é confusa a un tratto si sente bussare  la porta <<David tutto bene?>> lui torna sulla terra con la mente e esclama <<Sì, sto bene Juliet. Sto uscendo.>> Da dietro alla porta Juliet sembra preoccupata e prende le tazze che ha lasciato su un tavolino dove si trova un lettore per vinili con sotto uno scaffale con dei vinili messi in fila in ordine alfabetico. David esce e prende la tazza andando a sedersi sul divano mentre Juliet é seduta a gambe accavallate sulla sedia. Guardandola, David si mordicchia ancora il labbro inferiore. Juliet si avvicina la tazza sulle labbra rosee bevendo un goccio. David si siede con la sua tazza seduto sulla poltrona. I due bevono ma lo sguardo di David si sposta verso Juliet che ha gli occhi chiusi molto riflessivi. Sbatte le palpebre e fissa gli occhi di David che la guardano mentre i loro sguardi si incrociano. Tra un sorso e l'altro non dicono alcuna parola e accennano una risata <<Cosa c'è Dave?>> lui scuote la testa <<Nulla... Ti va di ballare?>> lui lascia la tazza e prende un vinile <<Hai tanti vinili blues.>> <<Mettine uno.>> David ne mette uno e fa partire il vinile. David fa alzare Juliet che ridendo dice <<No David ti prego. Non so ballare.>> David sorride <<Ti aiuto io, dai balliamo. >> Juliet lascia la tazza e si avvicina per tenere la mano di David e seguirlo nel ballo. I due si muovono lentamente a ritmo con la canzone mentre i due si stringono la mano e David ha la mano sul suo fianco che accarezza dolcemente. Si fissano intensamente come se tra di loro ci sia un intesa. David le sussurra <<Stai diventando bravissima.>> lei ride arrossendo abbassando il capo <<Non è vero.>> lui con sorpresa le bacia la fronte <<Invece si Juliet.>> I due si fissano <<Vuoi che lo faccio di nuovo?>> Juliet rimane in silenzio e David le bacia la fronte mentre Juliet chiude gli occhi <<Non ho mai avuto qualcuno che si cura cosí di me. Non vorrei illudermi, David.>> David sorpreso esclama <<Come illusa?>> <<Da tante cose... I ragazzi non mi hanno mai trattato bene, ma neanche le ragazze. Per la scuola ero solo e sono ancora una grassona.>> <<Per me non sei grossa. Hai carne a sufficenza per essere mangiata.>> esclama David ridendo <<Non hai mai avuto un bacio?>> Juliet scuote la testa David ride e i due riprendono a ballare. Passano un ora intera a ballare in silenzio e per David arriva l'ora di andare. Juliet lo accompagna davanti alla porta <<Bene è ora di andare.>> I due si abbracciano forte <<Resterei in eterno qui.>> David di sorpresa le alza il viso e posa le labbra sulle sue baciandola con dolcezza. In modo impacciato Juliet ricambia il bacio di David. È la prima volta per Juliet che riceve un bacio da qualcuno. Il bacio di un giovane musicista.  _Sarà questo il primo bacio d'amore?_ David si stacca e sorride, il viso di Juliet é confuso da quel bacio. David si avvicina e l'abbraccia forte le sussurra <<Vorrei essere io il primo.>>. Appena se ne va Juliet si siede a terra toccandosi le labbra si rannicchia sulle sue ginocchia in preda a una confusione che si porterá anche la notte.


	3. Paintbox

Il giorno dopo Juliet si alza e guarda alla finestra il furgone dei ragazzi e chiude le tende. David da sotto nota Juliet alla finestra che chiude le tende e decide di salire a casa per venirla a prendere. Juliet si veste con un pantalone a zampa di elefante e una camicia. Si alza i capelli in una cosa alta. Davvero David l'ha baciata? Eppure dovrebbe essere felice, ma si sente confusa anche se una parte di lei rivorrebbe quelle labbra carnose che si ritrova David sul suo viso. Si guarda allo specchio e si tocca le labbra con le dita ripensando al bacio di David. Si morde il labbro e mettendosi la giacca si dirige verso la porta di casa.

Dal piano di sotto David sembra piuttosto preoccupato per il gesto che ha fatto, se ha infastidito Juliet o meno. Ha sentito semplicemente il suo istinto di baciarla ma dentro di se non capisce piú nulla su cosa senta per lei. Eppure la conosce da solo due settimane e poco piú eppure in quelle due settimane non ha fatto altro che legarsi di piú a lei. Sente dentro di lui un desiderio cosí grande, quella gran voglia di prenderla e stringersela a se. Appena Juliet varca l'uscita  trovando David esclama <<Ah c'è il signorino Gilmour.>> e scende decisa le scarpe accennando un sorriso. Poi si accosta davanti a David che rimane imbambolato <<Andiamo?>> lui si sveglia esclamando <<Si!>> e escono silenziosi dalla porta di casa. Tra i due c'é aria di distacco. Un'aria cosí pesante tra loro due, un aria che il giorno prima non era presente tra le lo labbra unite in quel bacio che ha colto di sorpresa Juliet. 

Nel furgone rimangono in silenzio. David esita cercando di sfiorare la mano di Juliet mentre lei guarda la finestra assorta. David con i suoi occhi chiari fissa i lineamenti di lei cosí docili e fini nella sua morbidezza. Accenna un sorriso rassegnato. Sa bene di aver fatto il passo pú lungo della gamba con quel bacio. Sente di aver sbagliato anche se non sa cosa sta pensando in quel preciso momento Juliet che sembra persa nei suoi pensieri. Appena escono davanti allo studio di registrazione David continua a fissare Juliet nelle sue forme nascoste in quei pantaloni a zampa d'elefante. Quella giacca portata con quel foulard al collo, i capelli alzati in uno chignon riccio rosso. <<Bene ragazzi allora io posso andare.>> Roger sorride guardandola <<Bene allora divertiti con il tuo nuovo quadro.>> Juliet alza le spalle <<Voi con il nuovo disco e nuovi progetti.>> Roger insieme a Nick e Rick si dirigono verso lo studio mentre David guarda assorto la figura di Juliet che gira i tacchi dei suoi stivali e fa per andarsene. David sbatte le palpebre e la prende per il polso per tirarsela a se e stringerla forte al petto. Juliet rimane sorpresa da quell'abbraccio e si lascia andare mentre David le sussurra <<Ci vediamo alla stessa ora nella stessa sala bianca. Stavolta ho la chitarra classica con me.>> Juliet silenziosa accenna e i due si staccano per dirigersi nei lati opposti per tornare al loro lavoro. 

Dopo qualche ora Nick esclama <<Roger, Dave, avete i testi delle canzoni per il nuovo album?>> Roger e David tirano fuori dei fogli  mentre Roger esclama <<Pronti!>> Rick ride incrociando le braccia <<Giá pronti i testi... Siete veloci! Abbiamo una lunga soundtrack per un film da fare!>> David guarda con aria persa l'orologio. Nick guarda David e esclama <<Dave che hai?>> Roger spegne la sigaretta nervoso guardando David <<John Lennon pensa alla sua Yoko Ono. Quella tizia che si mette sempre tra le palle quando entra nel furgoncino. La sua Juliet.>> Nick fa una smorfia borbottando <<Questa era pesante.>> David si avvicina a Roger <<Qualche problema con la mia Juliet?>> Roger ride <<La mia Juliet... Che carino.>> Rick si alza e li divide <<Roger basta.>> Roger ride <<Scommetto 100 sterline che sia ancora vergine! Che tu l'abbia baciata ma lei ti ha allontanato.>> Rick esclama fulminando Roger con lo sguardo <<Roger!>> David prende la chitarra e si dirige fuori nervoso <<Dave!>> Nick si avvicina all'orecchio di Rick sussurrando <<Lascialo andare da Juliet.>>

David corre verso lo studio di Juliet che progetta il nuovo quadro di un altro paesaggio inglese di quelli attorno a se. Dipinti in modo distorto come se fosse tutto un sogno della sua mente. Si sente cosí disturbata, cosí persa, cosí confusa eppure sta facendo ció che a lei  piace tanto fare, ossia dipingere. La mente le fa ricordare alcune cose del passato: suo padre, sua madre, quella casa di campagna a Cambridge, un suo vecchio amico del passato e David. Quest'ultimo entra nella stanza bianca vedendo Juliet cosí persa nel disegnare il quadro a matita. David si avvicina e le chiude gli occhi lei scoppia a ridere toccandoli le mani <<Gilmour!>> i due si sorridono ma improvvisamente torna seria <<Sembri distaccata é mai possibile che non capisco che cos'hai.>> David prende la sedia e si siede vicino appoggiando le braccia sullo schienale <<Non capisco nulla e non capisco perché lo hai fatto David.>> David si avvicina con la sedia <<Perché mi piaci ok? Volevo essere io il primo a poterti baciare sulle labbra.>> i due si fissano mentre Juliet lo guarda sorpresa mentre David le tocca il viso <<Sono confusa David... Non lo s...>> viene interrotta dalle labbra carnose di David posate su di lei <<Rimani con me.>> Juliet incrocia gli occhi di David e si avvicina a baciarlo ancora tenendo le braccia attorno al suo collo. Appena si staccano Juliet sorride dolcemente mentre David tiene le mani sulla sua schiena e si abbracciano forte <<Lo faró Dave>> David sorride dolcemente intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli.

Appenna si staccano i due si siedono a parlare del piú del meno con la band e il nuovo quadro. <<Qualcosa ti turba?>> Juliet lascia i pennelli e abbassa il capo <<Ho un amico carissimo che non vedo da tanto tempo.>> David prende un pan focaccia dalla tasca della chitarra <<Vuoi un pezzo?>> Juliet accenna e David esce un altro pan focaccia per Juliet e esclama <<Avevo anche io un amico, un fratello per me che non vedo da un anno ormai. Per il semplice fatto che fa uso di allucinogeni. Era il chitarrista dei Pink Floyd prima di me. Io sono stato solo di supporto alla band. Come si chiama questo tuo amico?>> Juliet increspa le labbra <<Roger Keith Barrett. Andavamo alla stessa scuola d'arte.>> David rimane shockato <<È lui! È lui mio fratello! Il mio amico!>> Juliet mette le mani davanti <<Momento! Vorresto dirmi che Roger suonava nel Pink Floyd?!>> David ride <<Ti correggo il suo nome d'arte é Syd Barrett!>>  Juliet rimane sorpresa <<Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Anche se...>> sospira <<Vorrei vedervi tutti e cinque insieme.Ti prego David.>> David, che ha avuto un battibecco con Roger alla sala prove sospira e sorride <<Vediamo cosa possiamo fare.>> Juliet abbraccia David <<Grazie per quello che fai per me.>> lui la stringe forte a se accennando una risata. <<Posso? Ancora una volta.>> David ride <<E me lo chiedi, Juliet?>>  Juliet accenna una risata e si avvicina a lui dolcemente scambiandosi un bacio dolce mentre David tiene le mani tra i suoi ricci rossi. Appena si staccano i due si sorridono dolcemente e Juliet scoppia a ridere. 

A un tratto si sente il clacson di Roger che suona instistentemente. <<Beh é ora di andare allora.>> i due si alzano mentre David cerca la mano di Juliet per stringerla e intrecciare le dita. Juliet arrossisce e mano nella mano escono dalla stanza bianca per tornare alla dimensione della vita reale <<Ragazzi muovetevi a salire.>> esclama Roger alla guida. I due salgono e prendono posto <<Ho un idea. Si vede che siamo tutti completamente stressati. Che ne dite di fare una notte di campeggio? C'è un delizioso boschetto fuori Cambridge. Ci portiamo gli strumenti e suoniamo attorno al fuoco. <<Sarebbe una buona idea Roger, ma vorrei portare una certa persona con noi...>> Roger esclama <<Se Juliet falla venire...>> David abbassa il capo <<Non lei, lei viene anche senza chiederlo. Parlo di Syd, Roger.>> Rick sospira e incrocia le braccia <<Sono dubbioso a riguardo. Non credo che viene.>> Juliet esclama <<Io non credo! Credo fermamente in David e so che Syd verrá.>> David guarda arrossito Juliet sopreso dalla sua determinazione. <<Lasciatemi andare da Syd e vediamo cosa dirá.>> Nick si mette  le mani dietro la testa <<Lasciamolo provare dai.>> oger esclama <<Avete vinto. Ti lasciamo a casa di Juliet e poi te la fai a piedi fino a casa di Syd.>> Juliet batte le mani felice e si prepara a uscire dal furgone con David. Appena si ferma i due sbucano fuori dal furgone. David le prende la mano e aiuta Juliet ad uscire. <<Benissimo ci vediamo domani davanti a casa mia alle sei.>> Juliet esclama <<Perfetto Roger.>> Roger accenna un sorriso e fa partire il furgone. David mette un braccio attorno alla spalla di Juliet e i due si dirigono davanti a casa di Juliet <<Bene vai da Syd allora.>> <<Beh si.>> David accenna una risata <<Ci vediamo domani. Alle cinque tieniti pronta che ti vengo a prendere a casa.>> lui le bacia la fronte e inizia a correre via per dirigersi a casa di Syd mentre Juliet si dirige verso casa.

David continua a correre in mezzo alle strade di Cambridge per dirigersi verso casa di Syd. A un tratto incrocia un giardino a lui famigliare: il giardino di Roger Keith. Il cancello é aperto e David si dirige verso la porta d'ingresso. Suona una volta senza alcuna riposta, suona due volte senza ennesima risposta. Nervoso prende l'iniziativa di suonare tre volte. Una voce si sente dalla casa e la porta si apre <<Arrivo arrivo! Chi é che rompe a quest'o... Dave!>> la porta viene aperta da un uomo dai capelli gonfi  spettinati ricci, gli occhi scuri circondati da uno sguardo scuro e stanco. La figura esile di Roger Keith Barrett fissa la figura laggiarda di David. I due si abbracciano forte <<Sei sparito Barrett!>> Syd accenna un sorriso finto e esclama <<Entra.>> David entra dentro la casa di Syd che si presenta come disordinata e confusionaria. <<Dimmi cosa ti porta qua Dave?>> David si siede sulla portrona <<Conosci una certa Juliet McGowan? Ex studentessa dell'universitá di belle arti?>> Syd si siede per terra a gambe incrociate <<Beh si certo che la conosco e allora?>> <<Nulla cosí. Volevo solamente dirti che Roger sta organizzando una scampagnata fuori e...>> viene improvvisamente interrotto <<Se volete portarmi con voi allora sappi che dico di no.>> David si alza improvvisamente dal divano <<Devi venire assolutamente.>> Syd si mette faccia a faccia con David <<Ti ho detto di no.>>  <<Tu devi venire invece.>> esclama David deciso <<Ho detto di no.>> David accenna un sorriso <<Ricordati che non lo fai solo per me o per Juliet. Lo fai per tutti. Faresti bene a venire.>> David guarda il viso di Syd e accenna una risata. Conosce bene le espressioni di Syd e sa benissimo come andrá a finire. <<Allora io sto andando.>> Syd rimane silenzioso come il suo solito <<Lo prendo come un ciao allora.>> e esce da casa di Roger Keith dirigendosi verso casa sua. 

Appena arrivato si getta nel letto esausto con solo due pensieri per la testa: Juliet e Syd.


	4. Bike

Il giorno dopo Juliet si sveglia di buon'ora  ma sente dei rumori venire dalla cucina. Rumori di tazze e pentole. Juliet si alza all'improvviso e si arma con la scopa che si trova vicino al caminetto. In intimo cammina verso la cucina <<Chi va l... David?!>> David guarda sorpreso guardando dall'alto verso il basso mentre entrambi diventano paonazzi. Juliet si nasconde dietro al muro esclamando <<Non guardare. Sono inguardabile.>> David ancora rosso esclama <<Non é vero!>> David lascia le tazze sul tavolo e cerca di andare da Juliet che esclama <<Non ti avvicinare!>> David si toglie la giacca e si avvicina per metterla addosso a Juliet che arrossisce e si copre. <<Girati! Vado a vestirmi.>> David si gira e Juliet corre a vestirsi con un pantalone e una maglietta con le maniche larghe con dei disegni molto bohéme. Lascia sciolti i capelli e esclama timidamente <<Ti puoi girare.>> David si volta accennando un sorriso <<Lasciateli sempre sciolti quei riccioli...>> e si avvicina con la tazza di latte caldo a Juliet che esclama <<Dovrei essere a mio agio.>> e sorseggiano le loro tazze del latte. <<Comunque sia... Come ti ritrovi a casa mia?>> David le mostra un mazzo di chiavi <<La vecchina del piano di sotto.>> Juliet si mette una mano in faccia <<Quante volte le ho detto di non dare le chiavi a nessuno?>> David ridendo le alza il mento <<E io sarei nessuno, signorina McGowan?>> lei ride <<Non pensi che sia ora di andare a raggiungere Roger, signorino Gilmour?>> lui le bacia la punta del naso <<Ho la borsa pronta. Tu dammi la tua, ok?>> <<Non sta bisogno Dave...>>  <<Devo pur aiutare una lady in difficoltá.>> Juliet sospira <<Va bene hai vinto tu.>> detto questo i due prendono le borse e si dirigono verso il piano di sotto. Preso tutto i due si dirigono verso casa di Roger per raggiungerlo insieme a Rick e Nick. 

<<Abbiamo tutto? Cibo? Strumenti? Fiammiferi?>> Rick esclama <<Abbiamo tutto.>> ma un tratto mentre stanno tutti per salire sul furgone si intravvede una figura con la giacca lunga nera e lo zaino in spalla.  David riconoscendolo mostra un sorriso felice e esclama <<Aspettate aggiungete un posto in piú. Indovinate chi sta arrivando.>> Nick, Rick e Juliet si affacciano dal furgone. I loro visi si fanno ricchi di sorpresa. Syd guarda con lo sguardo spento David e gli altri che sorridono sorpresi dalla vista di Syd arrivare. <<Sbrigati Syd!>> Syd appena si avvicina al furgone sale in silenzio stando in disparte rispetto agli altri. Juliet lo guarda in silenzio mentre tutti prendono posto nel furgone di Roger. <<Bene ora si parte!>> e il furgone parte verso le campagne sconfinate di Cambridge. Il silenzio si alberga nel bus. Lo sguardo di David sembra preoccupato e poi guarda Syd cosí in disparte. Lei non vuole vedere David con lo sguardo preoccupato e decide di rompere il ghiaccio <<Ragazzi posso farvi una domanda?>> domanda Juliet con aria di curiositá <<Ma come vi siete uniti?>> Roger sistema lo specchietto retrovisore <<Per il semplice fatto che ci siamo conosciuti grazie alla scuola. È stato l'amore per la musica che ci ha unito. La voglia di fare una nuova espeirenza.>> Syd da dietro ascolta il discorso di Roger e interviene accendendosi una sigaretta <<Si e i nomi li ho scelti io. Tutto é nato semplicemente per due Jazzisti. Pink  Anderson e Floyd Councille.>>  Juliet ascolta i ragazzi parlare della loro storia, di come David sia entrato nella band a un tratto interviene Roger <<Zitto Syd che non mi scordo dello scherzo dell'uovo che mi hai fatto! Ancora rimpiango quei pantaloni di cashmir.>> a un tratto tutti scoppiano a ridere <<Come é successo Roger?>> <<Non mi sono accorto che Syd ha messo un uovo sulla sedia e io mi ci sono seduto sopra come un cretino sull'uovo e si é rotto tutto sporcandomi tutto il pantalone di uovo.>> Syd accenna un leggero sorriso e scuote la testa. A un tratto si fermano nelle vicinanze di un campo passando per un sentiero nelle vicinanze di un ruscello e un bosco. Tutti escono dal furgone. Il sole si é appena alzato. dal crepuscolo dell'alba salire nel cielo blu di Cambridge.

Le ore passano tra le partire di calcetto, risate, pranzo preparato da Juliet con amore, le pallonate e gli sguardi scambiati. Syd rimane isolato da tutti a fumare la sua sigaretta fissando il bosco. A un tratto Juliet si accorge di Syd in solitudine e si avvicina a lui. <<Qualcosa non va Roger?>> lui non risponde. Vicino a se ha una chitarra, un accendino e un righello. <<A cosa servono quel righello e quell'accendino?>> Syd prende l'accendino e fa passare la fiamma attorno alla corda, poi prende il righello e la sfrega sopra provocando uno strano rumore. A un tratto increspa le labbra e esclama <<Qualche giorno fa nel sonno,ho sentito questi suoni...io ancora non ho capito come si manifestavano. Il plettro non era la soluzione,nemmeno le dita della mia mano. Così ho provato con vari oggetti che stavano sulla scrivania in camera mia. L'accendino e il righello, usandoli per suonare la chitarra creano proprio quegli strani suoni! Dopo un po ho capito che non importava l'aspetto di quei 2 oggetti,ma usarli per cose mai provate finora. La chitarra è formata da 6 corde, non considero mai l'ultima corda ha un suono troppo chiaro, li considero 5 le corde... come i Pink Floyd. Vorrei tanto vedere solo 4 corde sulla chitarra! Non per avere un basso! La prima corda é Roger, la seconda David, la terza Rick, la quarta Rick mentre la quinta corda... sono io .E dopo che hai usato queste 2 cose,è come se scomparisse! Continuerete a vedere 6 corde sulla chitarra! Ma per me saranno sempre 4... questa specie di esperimento... Ah,buffo quando lo sentiranno anche gli altri quando suoneranno la chitarra in futuro!Sentiranno le solite note della quinta corda,ma dentro di loro sentiranno gli stessi suoni che ho sentito io.>> E Juliet <<Allora perché sei venuto?>> <<Dave è strano! Ancora non ho capito come sapeva che avrei cambiato idea!E all'inizio quando ho deciso di venire,non ho capito nemmeno cosa mi ha spinto.>> e alzandosi in piedi <<Ma adesso,ho capito perché sono venuto qui... lei è qui.>> <<Lei chi?>> Syd si siede rannicchiandosi a <<Vorrei tanto ricordarlo>> Tutto questo fino al giungere del crepuscolo. 

<<Sta tramontando il sole.>>  esclama Rick mettendosi una mano sulla fronte prendendo i tronchi. <<Ennesimo fuoco?>> esclama Nick <<Ennesimo fuoco.>> esclama Rick accennando un sorriso andando a mettere la legna al centro del campo e accendere un fuoco. 

Syd rimane in disparte a fumarsi la sua sigaretta fissando il bosco con sguardo perso. Il sole continua a scendere lentamente nell'orrizzonte. David guarda Syd e si avvicina lentamente a lui mettendoli una mano sulla spalla e lui si volta con lo sguardo pietrificato e David li fa segno di raggiungerli attorno al fuoco. Iniziano a mangiare <<Dovrebbe cucinare di piú Juliet mi sa.>> esclama Nick <<Infatti é buona questo tramezzino con il pesce.>> Syd mangia come un uccellino. <<La prossima volta porto i panini piú grandi. Syd com'è?>> Juliet guarda Syd che ingoia il bocconcino e accenna con il capo mentre Juliet sorride. Appena finito di mangiare tutti prendono le chitarre e nick il djemble e iniziano a suonare. Juliet si alza togliendosi le scarpe e inizia a ballare a piedi nudi David lascia la chitarra e si alza per ballare con lei. A un tratto David inciampa e cade a terra facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere. Syd, che non é solito a sorridere scoppia in una fragorosa risata. Appena finito di suonare Juliet si appoggia assonnata sulla spalla di David <<Beh penso che sia ora di andare a letto.>> David prende in braccio Juliet che esclama <<Ma io non ho sonno.>> David scuote la testa <<Noi andiamo a letto ragazzi.>> David e Juliet vanno nella loro tenda.

Juliet esclama svegliandosi di colpo <<La mia coperta! L'ho scordata a casa,>> <<Dormi con la mia.>> <<No dormo senza coperta.>> e si stende crollando addormentata. David scoppia a ridere uscendo il plaid dalla borsa e si avvicina a lei coprendola mentre lui si avvicina a lei per riscaldarla. 

Nel frattempo Syd rimane solo a fissare il fuoco con il suo sguardo spento e perso. Si alza prendendo una cosa dal barattolino nel suo zaino che mette in tasca ben nascosto. Si alza e si dirige verso il bosco ma a un tratto viene fermato dalla voce di Roger che sbuca la testa dalla tenda <<Syd, dove stai andando?>> Syd accenna un sorriso <<Non ti preoccupare tu torna a letto.>> con sguardo preoccupato Roger torna in tenda per riprendere a dormire.

Appena si inoltra nel bosco Syd prende un blotter di LSD e la mette sulla lingua continuando a camminare. A un tratto si mette le mani tra i capelli rannicchiandosi su se stesso: la droga sta facendo effetto. Ai suoi occhi il mondo é tutto cosí distorto, colorato, come la sua musica. 

A un tratto alza lo sguardo verso una figura completamente nera dai tratti maschili. Dai tratti cosí irreali. La figura scuote la testa verso un Syd in preda alle convulsioni. Si guarda intorno nervoso. La voce nella sua testa scoppia improvvisamente a ridere in un modo alquanto sarcastico. Quella figura Syd la conosce perfettamente e esclama guardandola <<Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi te?>> la figura incrocia le braccia <<Un piccolo briciolo di desiderio che poi è diventato realtà!Diventare come il sottoscritto.>> Syd si mette la mano sulla testa <<Vorrei non aver mai preso quella roba durante l'ultimo anno di liceo!>> quella figura con il suo sarcasmo esclama <<Quella che ti ha portato a pensare a edifici strambi e bizzarri?>> Syd con sguardo arrabbiato esclama <<Vaffanculo Pink!>> Pink esclama <<Vacci piano Keith,non mi pare normale mandare a fanculo il nulla e ringrazia che non ti romperò le palle fino all'alba.>> <<Sparisci dalla mia testa!>> <<Si, si, sparisco tranquillo. Ma sappi Keith  vorrei ricordarti cosa hai visto l'ultima volta...e non esisteva nemmeno.>> Syd stringe i denti e urla <<Non ti azzardare a dire che non esisteva!>> <<Quelli non ti aiuteranno,anzi renderanno inutile l'intento del tuo caro amico Dave e metteranno fine alle speranze della sua fidanzatina di rivedere rapporti sereni al 100% tra i magnifici 5 di Cambridge!>> Syd cerca di placare i nervi <<Sta zitto...è l'unico modo!Che sia vera o solo un frutto della mia immaginazione,io devo vederla...e non ho altra scelta!>> la figura di Pink ride <<Buona fortuna.Ci vediamo presto.Domani sera forse a casa tua,seduto sul divano e con la chitarra in mano! Continua così e finirà in un museo!>> <<Sparisci!>> la figura scompare ridendo.

Si va a sedere su un tronco, l'effetto é ancora forte ma non forte abbastanza per poter vedere lei. Prende un secondo blotter. Sa bene quanto sia pericoloso.

A un tratto sente delle voci nella sua testa che lo chiamano di continuo. Lui non esita ad alzarsi e a correre a un tratto inciampa e improvvisamente sviene.

A un tratto si ritrova in un campo pieno di papaveri rossi scarlatti mentre il cielo é dipinto di un arancione acceso, i suoni attorno a se sono simili anzi fin troppo simili a quel sogno, ma qualcosa cattura l'attenzione di Syd: una ragazza vestita con un abbigliamento scolastico. I capelli lunghi castani vengono portati dal vento. Syd si alza in piedi e inizia a correre urlando <<Emily!>> inciampa di nuovo cadendo vicino alla ragazza che lo guarda e sorride porgendogli la mano <<Roger prendi la mia mano.>> sussurra Emily ma poi esclama <<Non sono purtroppo chi speravi di essere!>> Syd la prende per le spalle <<A me importa solo vederti... dopo quella notte,in alcune notti sogno quei suoni! Ancora non ho capito il significato!>> Emily si mette le mani dietro la schiena <<Indovino... Hai usato anche un righello di plastica?>> <<Cosa...>> <<Il righello che persi qui.>> <<Dunque è tuo?>> Emily scuote la testa <<Non più...>> Syd abbassa la testa <<Ti chiedo scusa!>> lei accenna una dolcissima risata <<Non c'è alcun motivo per preoccuparsi... sono io a preoccuparmi,per te...Anche i tuoi amici!Fra poco è l'alba,cominceranno a cercarti.>> Syd sorride <<Me la so cavare.>> <<Davvero Syd?>> <<Io ancora non ho capito, se non Emily veramente...>> lei li tocca il viso dolcemente <<Io sono il riflesso del suo sogno. Si,Syd lei esiste!  Abita a Cambridge,è sempre in strada con le amiche, ma tu sei sempre chiuso in casa tua,come un uccellino nella gabbia!>> Lo sguardo di Syd si fa triste e disperato <<Io non ce la faccio a farmi vedere da te...da lei così come sono ora!>> <<E invece tu devi vederla! Ti prego Syd ora va. Si sta levando l'alba...>> la figura di Emily si allontana <<No ti prego,non voglio restare solo!>> lei sorride dolcemente <<Ma tu non sei solo. Hai degli amici e presto conoscerai anche lei! Anche lei suona la chitarra,ama giocare,dipingere... ma ha una particolarità:ad ogni crepuscolo a cui lei assiste,piange sempre. Rendila libera dalle sue debolezze! Ora va... ti prego,vai...>> intorno si fa scuro e Syd urla <<Emily!>> 

A un tratto si sveglia borbottando con il sole in faccia in mezzo al bosco <<Emily...>> si siede e guarda lontano. È quasi ora di tornare. Si alza e pian piano si avvia verso il campo. Nel frattempo dal campo Dave si sveglia vicino  a Juliet che si sveglia lentamente e appena vede David vicino arrossisce e si sposta improvvisamente mentre David ride <<Buongiorno dormigliona. Dai su usciamo dall tenda.>> David si alza e scalzo esce dalla tenda per raggiungere gli altri insieme a Juliet. <<Ragazzi e Syd dove sta?>> David si avvicina allo zaino di Syd dove trova un barattolo lasciato aperto con dentro della LSD. David rimane shockato mentre Rick esclama <<Eccolo laggiú!>> una lacrima riga il viso di David. Juliet lo guarda preoccupata. Non lo aveva mai visto piangere. Appena Syd arriva David inizia a spintonarlo <<Che cos'è?>> Syd urla <<Ridammi il barattolo!>> David si asciuga il viso accennando una risata finta mista alla tristezza <<E' incredibile,io ho fatto di tutto per farti venire! Tu non hai fatto altro che stare isolato e in quei momenti in cui ci speravo! Tu sorridevi! Dimmi la verità:stavi fingendo!?>> Syd esclama <<Smettila di dire stronzate,ti prego!>> <<Dimmi la veritá!>> Syd fa silenzio e David inizia a urlare <<Perché allora hai deciso di venire?! Perché?!>> Juliet si avvicina al braccio di David sussurrandoli <<Dave per piacere calmati!>> Syd accenna una risata sarcastica <<Si Dave,dai ascolto alla fidanzatina che rimette le cose a posto!>> David spintona Syd facendolo cadere <<Non sei affatto spiritoso!>> Syd inizia <<Non mettermi le mani addosso Dave! Mai un giorno di quiete, Dave! Mai Perché ogni giorno di mattina e di sera passi davanti alla mia casa, guardi la mia finestra e non fai altro che sorridere! Dopo tutto quello che é successo tra noi?! Tu continui ancora a sperare?!>> David prende Syd per le spalle <<Si perché tu sei mio fratello!>> Syd toglie le mani di David e urla <<Tuo fratello é morto!>> Syd prende la chitarra di David <<Cosa fai con la mia chitarra?!>> Syd taglia la quinta corda <<Ecco fatto così non potrai mai essere completo dentro e la smetterai di pensarmi!>> David rimane shockato <<Perché...>> <<Perché mi sono rotto di voi! Voglio stare lontano dal mondo, ma voi state sempre in mezzo nella mia mente e fuori! Troppe voci su di voi fuori casa mia! I  _Mitici Pink Floyd_. Che fará da solo?! Niente... stare lontano da tutto! E non me ne frega più niente di voi,come la nostra amicizia! È tutta colpa tua David! Colpa tua >> Dave pieno di rabbia si butta a terra con Syd e si prendendosi  a pugni! Roger si tira David <<David no!>> Nick si tira Syd <<Basta ragazzi!>> Juliet si mette le mani davanti alla bocca <<Basta!>>  <<Vattene allora! Torna a casa da solo o siamo giá a casa tua?! Ho fatto di tutto ma mi sbagliavo! Sei uno che costruisce grandi cose e poi le abbandona.Non ti voglio piú vedere!>> Syd scoppia a piangere con tanto di quella rabbia e finisce per abbracciare David. <<Riportami a casa,ti prego!>> i ragazzi riordinano il campo e rimettono tutto a posto mentre Syd guarda dal furgone il bosco pensando a Emily. Si rimettono in viaggio andando verso casa di Syd. David lo accompagna e gli domanda <<Dunque non si può fare niente?>> <<No,ma non scorderò le tue parole!Presto sentirete gli effetti di un accendino sulla quinta corda della chitarra dentro di voi!Mi dispiace Dave...>> Dave guarda Syd rientrare in casa pensieroso così come Juliet e gli altri.


	5. Cymbaline

Quel giorno non é stato facile per i ragazzi. La litigata fu cosí accessa che neanche la notte porta consiglio a nessuno di loro. Ogniuno di loro sale sui tetti delle proprie case. Nick si porta con se le bacchette che fa roteare tra le dita e si ferma subito a pensare a Syd. Rick sul tetto della sua casa rimane steso con il naso all'insú verso il cielo blu pensando a quella giornata, lui pensa alle parole che disse loro Syd. Perché una chitarra a quattro corde? Il quattro é il numero delle corde di un basso. Eppure ha usato il paragone dei Pink Floyd alle corde di una chitarra.  Questo pensa anche David che rimane seduto sul tetto della casa di Juliet che si avvicina a lui con due bicchieri di succo d'arancia e degli shortbread fatti in casa. Juliet si fa sempre piú preoccupata per David che cerca di non farle pesare i suoi pensieri sorridendole e ringraziandola. A un tratto con gli occhi verso il cielo e una mano sulla gamba di Juliet esclama <<Dovrei andare da Roger forse?>> sospira mentre si avvicina alle gambe di Juliet per poggiare la testa sopra <<Non saprei Dave.>> lui si alza e esclama avvicinandosi alla finestra della soffitta <<Allora io vado.>> Juliet si avvicina a lui <<Mi raccomando David.>> i due rientrano nella soffitta. Roger nel frattempo si trova nel suo tetto di casa con dei fogli tra le mani fumando una sigaretta nervoso avendo vicino a se un fumetto di Dottor Strange. Cerca di scrivere un testo nuovo per il nuovo album che sta arrivando. Decide di rientrare e mettersi sulla sua scrivania. Ma a un tratto delle pietre lanciate sulla sua finestra attirano la sua attenzione. Apre la finestra e nota David che lo chiama <<David cosa ci fai a quest'ora di notte.>> <<Nulla pensavo di venirti a trovare. Penso che nessuno stia dormendo dopo quello accaduto questa mattina.>> Roger fa segno a David di salire in casa. David si dirige verso la porta dove Roger apre e David sale con lui lungo la rampa delle scale. Appena al piano di sopra i due si siedono sui divanetti <<Scotch?>> <<Si, ti ringrazio.>> Roger versa lo Scotch in due bicchieri tozzi da whiskey. David lo sorseggia lentamente <<Dimmi pensavi anche tu a Syd?>> domanda David <<Altrimenti perché sarei ancora sveglio, Gilmour?>> David ride <<Stesso motivo per cui sono sveglio.>> Roger si siede vicino alla finestra con il bicchiere tra le mani <<Pensi che anche gli altri siano svegli?>> <<Sicuramente Roger.>>  Roger sospira spostandosi la frangia nervosamente e beve un altro sorso del suo Scotch. David nota il fumetto la penna e il foglio. <<Scusa, non vorrei chiedertelo ma... quale delle due cose stavi facendo?>> Roger sorride <<Entrambe le cose>> David beve l'ultimo goccio e lascia il bicchiere ridendo <<Non puoi leggere Dr.Strange mentre scrivi un pezzo>> Roger incrocia le braccia <<E Syd ha suonato ugualmente la chitarra con un accendino e un righello di plastica.Sto cercando un'ispirazione per il nuovo pezzo e...>> prende il fumetto e lo da in mano a David <<....non so esattamente le pagine esatte da dove cercarla...>> David si mette una mano sul mento dubbioso <<Mmmh, questo è un problema...>> Roger ride mettendosi una mano sulla testa <<Mi sa che dovrei fare un po di spazio in camera.>> David si mette una mano sul mento <<Spazio...trovarla...>> <<Cosa?>> domanda Roger <<Ritrovare una ragazza nello spazio perduto...>> Roger si risiede vicino a Dave <<Di cosa parli?>> David guarda Roger <<Juliet mi ha raccontato che questa mattina, parlando con Syd mentre giocavamo a pallone, lui ha menzionato una lei, una che stava cercando ma non ricordava ne l'aspetto ne come si chiamava!Ha detto che era lì, tra i boschi!>> Roger batte un pugno nella mano <<Ecco perché si allontanato nei boschi la scorsa notte! Per trovare questa ragazza! Come se fosse persa nello spazio infinito...Credi che sia successo? Che l'abbia trovata?>> David si tocca ancora il mento <<È possibile...Volevi scrivere un pezzo si o no?>> <<Vuoi rimanere ad aiutarmi?>> David incrocia le braccia <<Allora convincimi trovando un nome per il brano, anche se non sappiamo il nome di lei.>> Roger si alza in piedi <<...Cymbaline!>> <<Mi hai convinto! Ma non è quella...>> Si...ma non sai in pieno la storia! Diciamo che da piccolo, con lei,mi ritrovai nella stessa situazione di Syd quella notte, solo che non ero pazzo...>> <<...E Cymbaline sia!>> Roger prende dunque dal suo armadio la chitarra e il basso e si misero all'opera per tutta la notte. 

Il giorno dopo Juliet si alza di buon'ora si veste in un modo molto bohéme come piace a lei con la gonna lunga e gli stivali. Prepara lo zaino con le proprie cose da pittura e corre a prendere la torta. Sicuramente sará rimasto da Roger tutta la notte. A un tratto sente suonare alla porta. Juliet corre ad aprire la porta trovandosi Richard davanti che accenna un sorriso alzando la mano <<Salve! David c'è?>> Juliet scuote la testa <<È andato da Roger. Sto giusto andando adesso.>> Rick incrocia le braccia <<A questo punto andiamo insieme.>> <<Buona idea Rick.>> Juliet esce di casa e i due si avviano verso la porta per dirigersi verso casa di Roger. Nel frattempo i due non fanno altro che parlare lungo la strada e passarsi la torta tra le mani finché non arrivano davanti a casa di Roger dove bussano. David apre la porta contento e soddisfatto <<Juliet, Rick siete arrivati! Nick é giá al piano di sopra.>> Rick entra mentre David la bacia sulla guancia facendola sorridere <<Hai portato l'altra torta allora.>> <<Si Dave.>> David fa segno di mettersi sottobraccio e i due salgono fino al piano di sopra. David corre a sedersi a parlare con i ragazzi mentre Juliet lascia la torta sul tavolo del soggiorno davanti ai ragazzi <<Ho fatto questa crostata di mele per voi...>> <<Nessuno ha chiesto...>> Roger viene interrotto dallo sguardo di David <<Posso andare a prendere il coltello?>> <<Al piano di sotto in cucina...>> Juliet si dirige al piano di sotto a prendere un coltello e ritorna al piano di sopra a tagliare la torta. Appena tagliata la passa a tutti sorridendo compiaciuta. <<Mi taglieresti la crosta per piacere? Non amo quella parte?>> <<Nick ma la crosta é la parte piú buona della crostata di mele>> <<La detesto.>> protesta Nick, Juliet scuote la testa ridendo e taglia la crosta della torta di Nick e David la prende dal piatto <<A me la crosta!>> tutti scoppiano a ridere mentre Juliet si dirige verso la sua borsa vicino alla finestra che apre prendendo le sue cose per la pittura. Guardando i ragazzi ridere e discutere sulla nuova canzone scritta da Roger con la musica insieme a David. In disparte Juliet inizia a disegnare sulla tela che ha portato con se iniziando a disegnare i membri uno a uno nei loro lineamenti e tratti dei loro visi. In un lato vuoto ci disegna Appena finito prende la tavolozza iniziando a dipingerli di nascosto mentre i ragazzi sono occupati a provare la loro nuova canzone per il nuovo album chiamato  _More_ , come il film. 

Lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Juliet guarda con scrupolo ogni figura seduta a quel tavolo. In quel vuoto vicino a Nick aggiunge la figura di Syd a braccia conserte al suo fianco con i suoi ricci gonfi. Sorride dolcemente e termina il quadro mettendolo nascosto ad asciugare. David esclama <<Che fai in disparte sola?>> batte la mano sulla coscia <<Vieni qua.>>  Juliet esista a venire vicino David che la fa sedere sulla sua coscia mentre  Juliet arrossisce <<Sicura che non peso?>> David ride <<Non pesi Juliet.>> le tocca la pancia mentre continua a parlare con Roger. Appena arriva l'orario Juliet e David si alzano in piedi e esclamano <<Beh noi andiamo.>> <<Già andate?>> David esclama <<La voglio accompagnare a casa...>> <<Prima devo urgentemente fare una cosa...>> Juliet corre a prendere la borsa con il quadro giá asciutto. <<Andiamo allora...>> i due sorridono e escono dal soggiorno per dirigersi verso la porta d'ingresso. <<Dove devi andare Juliet?>> Juliet lo prende per il polso <<Andiamo e basta...>> a un tratto si fermano davanti a una casa <<Tu aspetta qua.>> David borbotta <<Ma questa é...>> lei lo silenzia <<Aspetta qua David.>> Juliet si dirige verso la porta d'ingresso cautamente e bussa piano. Una voce arrabbiata esclama <<Chi é?>> <<Syd, sono io, Juliet.>> lui apre e le fa segno di entrare. Per un momento lui e David si fissano in silenzio e chiude la porta. <<Ecco volevo darti una cosa...>> Juliet prende dallo zaino il quadro e lo porge a Syd che lo guarda male con lo sguardo spento senza anima. Accenna con il capo in silenzio e Juliet sorride <<Mancavi solamente tu e ti ho aggiunto vicino a Nick.>> poi rimangono in silenzio <<Allora io vado... David é fuori che mi aspetta.>> si avvicina e li bacia la guancia mentre Syd rimane impassibile <<Ciao Roger.>> e esce di casa per raggiungere David. <<Cosa hai fatto a casa di Syd?>> <<Niete ho dovuto consegnare una cosa che si é scordato..>> i due si dirigono verso casa.

Syd nel frattempo inizia a tremare guardando il quadro e lo distrugge prendendo una forbice tra le mani strappa la tela e la lancia in una parte indefinita della stanza e scoppia in lacrime cadendo sulle sue ginocchia urlando disperato.

Nel frattempo David e Juliet sono a casa di quest'ultima. David si siede sul letto mentre Juliet prepara il té caldo. David seduto sul letto poggia la testa sul cuscino sbadigliando addormentandosi. Juliet lascia le tazze sul comodino e si siede a terra vicino al suo viso. Osserva i suoi lineamenti, i suoi occhi chiuse, le sue labbra carnose. Lo bacia dolcemente e li mette un plaid addosso lasciandolo dormire.


	6. See Emily Play

 Si leva l'alba. Syd è sul suo letto al piano di sopra,a torso nudo che dorme. La luce del sole penetra dalla finestra della camera. La luce cosí forte  lo spinge a svegliarsi. Lui si strofina gli occhi sbadigliando. I suoi occhi spenti si aprono lentamente. Si guarda intorno nella camera in disordine con le coperte messe per terra insieme alla chitarra Mentre si alza dal letto nota che qualcuno sta osservando da fuori. Non riesce a vedere la persona poiché viene nascosta dai lunghi rami di un albero. Syd scende di sotto indossando la maglia  e si avvicina lentamente dalla finestra.

Syd all'improvviso spaventato e cade a terra all'indietro. Chi è quella persona? Syd apre lentamente la porta e vede una ragazza a lui piuttosto familiare. I capelli sono lunghissimi e lisci mentre gli occhi verdi contiunano a scrutare quella casa e la figura di Syd. Syd esce dalla porta avvicinandosi lentamente a piedi nudi verso la ragazza con lo sguardo incredulo. La ragazza appena lo vede arrossisce <<Scusami, è da un po' di notti che sogno questa casa. Da dentro si sentivano suoni strani e particolari che mi attiravano molto. E alcuni giorni fa li ho sentiti realmente, faccio sempre un giro all'alba ed è buffo il fatto che la casa che sogni è nella strada che più frequenti. Noi ci conosciamo?>> Syd inizia a balbettare <<Forse...>> <<Come ti chiami?>> Syd rimane pietrificato,come se si fosse dimenticato il suo stesso nome.  <<Roger, ma mi chiamano Syd.>>  la ragazza sorride <<Piacere di conoscerti Syd.Io sono...>> viene interrotta dall'urlo di Syd <<Emily!>> Emily rimane biasita <<Si, come lo sai?>> Si si mette una mano tra i capelli accennando un sorriso<<Beh ecco... è complicato e ridicolo da spiegartelo... ecco eri in un bosco e... No,lascia stare!>> Syd fa per rientrare in casa ma viene fermato da Emily <<No aspetta,mi interessa! Posso entrare?>> Syd si volta verso di lei <<Vorrei farti entrare ma ho l'intera casa in disord...>> lei sorride e si avvicina lentamente a Syd <<Non è un problema!>>  Ed ella entra in casa di Syd mentre lui la guarda sorpreso. Lei guarda la casa incuriosita <<Dimmi,tu cosa fai?>> <<Io,niente>> Emily indica le chitarre e i quadri <<Suonare la chitarra e dipingere lo chiami niente? Comunque, la tua voce mi è familiare. Vedi colleziono da poco dei dischi di una band, ma non so il nome. Prima di guardare il nome li ho sbarrati con il nastro!>> Syd la fa sedere sulla poltrona <<E perché mai questa cosa?>> Emily abbassa lo sguardo <<Non lo so,cosa mi spinge a censurare il nome di quel gruppo. Forse perché mi sono detta che toglierò il nastro solo quando avrò conosciuto uno di loro...>> Syd sorpreso esclama <<...era la mia band! Sono io il cantante che dici tu Emily!>> Syd trovando il coraggio dal nullo afferma di essere lui quel cantante di cui parla Emily. Emily sorpresa esclama  <<Davvero? E come si chiama? E perché hai lasciato?>> Syd esclama  <<Ehm... È una storia lunga che preferisco non dirla!>> <<Ok Mr.Syd!Potrei almeno avere l'onore di vedere alcune sue opere d'arte? In entrambi gli ambiti ovviamente!>> Syd finge un sorrisetto <<Chiedi troppo e in fretta!>> Lei si volta verso di lui <<È per questo che preferisco avere poche persone al mio fianco.>> Syd rimane in silenzio. -<<Vado un attimo di sopra...>> Emily va per prenderli la mano <<Vengo con te!>> Syd sulle scale>> <<No!Tu...resta qui...>> Emily sbuffa incrociando le braccia <<Ok Mr.Mistero!>> Emily con lo sguardo da curiosona, da uno sguardo in giro per la casa. Teli e dipinti sparsi ovunque. Così come le chitarre. Ne sfiora una dolcemente, vuole prenderla senza che Syd se ne accorga. Ma una di esse cade facendo cadere le altre a mo di Domino, fa un rumore che si sente fino alla camera di Syd. <<Cosa è stato?>> Emily si mette le mani dietro la schiena <<Ehm... niente!>> Syd mantiene il suo silenzio e capisce che la ragazza non poteva trattenere la curiositá che é in lei. Emily guarda un quadro con un viso a lei piuttosto famigliare. Il quadro é cosí bello a vederlo. La prende tra le mani e lo osserva <<Chi è questa?>> <<Questa chi!?>> urla Syd dal piano di sopra <<Questo è sicuramente il più bello in questa casa!>> Syd corre di sotto e vede Emily con il quadro che la ritrae in uno sfondo blu <<Mi assomiglia molto!>> <<Non lo toccare!>> Syd strappa la tela dalle mani di Emily <<Scusa ma... ha un certo valore... affettivo.>> <<Capisco?Quando lo hai fatto?>> <<Pochi giorni fa...a me piace dipingere ciò che vedo e sento nei sogni!>> Il viso di Emily si fa meravigliato <<Davvero? Ma è fantastico! E dimmi... c'è qualcos'altro che fai oltre alla pittura e alla musica o che vorresti fare?>> Syd arrossisce leggermente <<Ecco io vorrei dedicarmi al giardinaggio ma... preferisco non farlo!>> <<Cosa c'è di male a farlo?>> <<Non amo uscire di casa... esco solo poche volte, la sera quando non c'è nessuno!>> si avvicina a Syd <<Anche nel buio è possibile veder fiorire il proprio giardino! Non puoi limitarti per sempre a vederlo nella tua arte psichedelica!>> Nella testa di Syd raffiorano dei ricordi  di quando era piccolo e stava con la madre in giardino e lui amava correre e giocare insieme a sua sorella minore. <<Non vedo il sole da quando ero un ragazzino...>> Emily guarda pensierosa il volto di Syd,poi si gira verso la chitarra che prima aveva visto e fatto accidentalmente cadere. <<Ti prego,suona qualcosa.>> Syd spalanca gli occhi <<Cosa?>> Emily arrossisce <<Scusa,prima l'ho fatta accidentalmente cadere!Ho notato una corda bruciate e...>> il viso di Syd si fa serio <<Non fa niente...non ci sarà mai una canzone perfetta con una corda bruciata...>> Emily con impertinenza esclama <<Se non te lo senti di fare,allora lo farò io!>> Emily prende la chitarra di Syd e si siede lentamente sul divano. Suona qualche accordo inclusa la quinta corda e incredibilmente suona come una nota normale. Syd è incredulo a tutto ciò che sta sentendo. <<Ma...come...>> <<Non guardarmi così Syd perché non lo so nemmeno io... Scusa il disturbo. Ora è meglio se ti lascio nei tuoi pensieri...>> Emily da la chitarra a Syd e si dirige lentamente verso la porta ma Syd la ferma. <<Scusami! Io non volevo comportarmi così con te! Ho molte cose da dirti a cui non crederai mai perché sono un pazzo fatto che fa uscire fuori dalla chitarra delle note mai sentite prima e... ti prego non andare!>> lei abbassa lo sguardo <<No...>> Syd deluso esclama <<Capisco...>> poi Emily si volta sorridendo <<Non ora!>> Syd spalanca gli occhi rimanendo in silenzio <<Ti va di uscire stasera a mangiare qualcosa?>> <<Ecco...>> Emily si mette una mano sul fianco e fa segno con il dito in modo impertinente <<Non voglio sentire un no uscire ne da quella bocca ne dalla tua chitarra! Ti aspetto alle 8PM qua fuori!>> e esce dalla porta sorridendo.  _Mi ha invitato._ Pensa Syd. Cosa deve fare Syd? Accettare o rimanere come sempre rinchiuso in casa sua con i fantasmi a fargli compagnia? Syd é confuso é stato invitato dalla ragazza che ha dipinto. Colei che ha sempre sognato  di avere vicino, che incontrava solo grazie alla LSD, colei che credeva un miraggio esiste davvero. Sale al piano di sopra e si stende per terra tra le coperte sorridendo. <<Penso che non ne ho piú bisogno.>> rimane lí finché non si fa sera.

Appena si fa sera Syd si mette la sua camicia colorata preferita stando davanti allo specchio a sistemarsi il foulard. Si mette le mani tra i capelli e si dirige verso la porta di casa dove si trova Emily che lo guarda con aria sorpresa e un sorriso sulle labbra. Indossa una camicetta con un foulard attorno al collo e una gonna lunga che scende larga sugli stivali bassi di Emily. <<Andiamo?>> Emily si mette sottobraccio a Syd e si avviano verso il pub dove si siedono per mangiare. Emily si sfrega le mani <<Due panini e due birre per favore!>> esclama Emily al cameriere. Appena arrivato ció che hanno ordinato Emily guarda la chitarra e i due sgabelli con i microfoni. Emily volge lo sguardo verso Syd <<E se andassimo a cantare?>> Syd spalanca gli occhi <<Ma che sei scema?! Manco per scherzo.>> <<È mai possibile che tu devi sempre stare in disparte?! Piuttosto perché te ne sei andato dal gruppo?>> <<Non sono fatti che ti riguardano Emily!>> Emily si alza <<Dove vai ora?!>> <<A cantare!>> e si dirige verso il palco <<Buonasera a tutti mi chiamo Emily Olson e oggi canteró per voi.>> accorda la chitarra e inizia a cantare una canzone. La sua voce cosí cristallina incanta Syd che continua a guardarla sorpreso finché non smette di cantare <<Ora voglio sul palco con me Syd! Vieni!>> lui all'inizio arrossisce e esita poi sbuffando sale sul palco con Emily <<Passami la chitarra.>> inizia a suonare e a cantare con Emily che improvvisamente si blocca ascoltando la voce di Syd molto simile a quella del disco che ha sbarratto con il nastro. <<Syd...>> borbotta Emily sorpresa <<...allora sei tu.>> il pubblico rimane sorpreso dalla voce di Syd a loro cosí famigliare. Appena finito tutti si alzano ad applaudire i due. I due tornano al posto per mangiare e bere. Dopo tre birre Emily é rossa per la sbronza. Syd la prende sulle spalle per portarla e escono dal locale <<Posso dormire a casa tua? Almeno stanotte. Poi non ti disturbo piú...>> Syd diventa rosso e esclama <<Va bene ti porto a casa.>> i due si dirigono a casa di Syd e prendendola in braccio a mo di principessa la adagia sul divano <<Vado a prenderti delle coperte ne ho a bizeffe.>>  Emily sorride dolcemente guardandolo andare a prendere le coperte appena arriva la copre dolcemente. <<Syd prima che te ne vai... canteresti per me? Solo per me.>> <<Io... va bene dai ti faccio contenta.>> si siede facendole poggiare la testa sulle gambe e inizia a cantare con il suo stile molto psychedelico. Sembra essersi addomentata. Le bacia la fronte e togliendosi la maglia si dirige verso il piano di sopra per mettersi a letto. A un tratto Emily si sveglia e si dirige al piano di sopra lentamente. <<Syd...>> Syd si sveglia e assonnato esclama <<Che c'é ora Emily?>> Emily abbassa lo sguardo <<Sento ancora quei suoni strani venire nella mia testa... Si fanno sempre piú forti.>> <<Vieni qua su.>> Syd si siede sul letto <<Vieni qua su siediti vicino a me.>> Emily si siede vicino a Syd e poggia la testa sulla spalla. Poi alza lo sguardo e Emily posa le sue labbra su quelle di Syd. Sorpreso lui ricambia quel bacio ricco di amore e dolcezza. I due si staccano e Emily rossa abbassa il capo <<Perdonami.>> lui le alza il capo e la bacia di nuovo e si stacca <<A me non mi dispiace sopratutto se sei tu a farlo.>> Emily si tocca la camicetta e alzandosi se la sfila lentamente da dosso mostrando un corpo docile e delicato di una ragazza che ha voglia di scavalcare le colonne di Ercole. Syd sembra insicuro ma si alza in piedi per baciarla ancora e sfiorarle la schiena nuda togliendole il reggiseno a lei cosí fastidioso da indossare.I due si abbracciano in silenzio mentre la timidezza di entrambi prende il sopravvento. Lui l'aiuta a sfilare via la gonna mentre rimane seduto sul metto. Si avvicina ad abbracciarla per i fianchi baciandole il ventre dolcemente. Emily decisa si spoglia completamente abbassando la testa su quel ventre  piatto. Lui le sfiora il ventre con la mano sussurrando <<Il ventre. La culla che ogni donna porta addosso. Un posto cosí caldo e accogliente dove stare.>> Emily li accarezza i capelli mentre lui poggia la testa sul ventre <<Emily vorrei fare l'amore con te.>> le sussurra mentre lei accarezzandoli la testa li sussurra <<Anche io.>> lui alza lo sguardo verso di lei e si alza per spogliarsi stando in piedi davanti a lei. I due timidamente si guardano ma si prendono coraggio e si baciano strigendosi nudi l'un l'altra. Emily si stende tenendoli la mano <<Vieni...>> lui si mette a  gattoni su di lei baciandola dolcemente fino a stringersi e a unirsi l'un l'altra in quel vortice di passione senza fine legandosi dal profondo con i movimenti deboli di lui e i respiri affannosi di lei che si cercano a vicenda come le loro labbra. Fino all'ultimo respiro dopo essere arrivati all'apice Syd poggia la testa stanco sui seni di Emily che lo stringe a se. <<Non ti voglio lasciare per nessun motivo al mondo Emily...>> <<Sai Syd, prima che ti incontravo quando passavo ogni volta davanti a casa tua e iniziai a sognarti io mi sentivo sola. Non mi sentivo capita, non mi sono mai sentita cosí amata come ora. A ogni crepuscolo scoppiavo in lacrime perché anche io ero sola come te. Ora saperti vicino a me mi sento benissimo e non voglio lasciarti mai. Io ti amo Syd.>>  Syd si avvicina al viso di Emily e la bacia <<Sei sempre stata nei miei sogni per troppo tempo Emily. La ragazza del quadro? Sei tu, Emily. Amo ogni tuo lineamento, la tua curiositá, il tuo amore per la musica amo tutto di te Emily. Non ti lasceró piú te lo prometto.>> Emily sorride dolcemente e affonda la testa sul petto nudo di Syd e i due si addomentano cullati dal bacio della notte che culla i loro corpi nudi stretti nel loro calore.


	7. Careful with that axe, Eugene

Il giorno dopo da quella notte passionale Syd si sveglia per primo guardando Emily che dorme beata nelle sue forme nude, delicati e esili in quel letto stretto, in quella mattina di gennaio. Syd scende a preparare la colazione per entrambi da mangiare insieme a tavola. _Due uova possono andare bene_. Pensa Syd preparando la padella e le due uova. Emily si sveglia delicatamente e scende le scale nuda dirigendosi verso la cucina  <<Syd buongiorno.>> lui arrossisce vedendola <<Emily buongiorno a te.>> lei sorride dolcemente spostandosi i capelli sui seni come Venere davanti alla vista del dio Marte. Lei lo abbraccia alle spalle <<Che cucini di buono?>> <<Uova strapazzate. Non so se ti piacciono per colazione.>> lei si lecca le labbra <<Le adoro. Oh cielo devo avvisare mia zia che ho dormito a casa tua.>>  <<Il telefono si trova in soggiorno.>> il soggiorno si trova difronte  alla cucina. Syd intravvede quella figura da eterna ragazzina di Emily seduta a terra, nuda, con il telefono di casa tra le mani. Lo sguardo di Syd si fa piú umano alla vista di quella angelica figura che fa un gesto semplice come parlare al telefono. Sembra che viva con la zia invece che vivere con i genitori. Li avrá persi? Questo é sicuro. Appena chiude il telefono si avvicina alla cucina da Syd e si siede a guardarlo mentre serve le uova nei piatti. I due seduti iniziano a mangiare. <<Senti Emily, avrei una domanda da farti...>> lei alza il capo <<Dimmi Syd.>> <<Quelle parole che hai detto dopo che siamo stati insieme... Erano vere?>> lei allunga la mano verso la sua e la sfiora <<Perché hai dei dubbi su di me Syd? Si sono venute dal profondo del mio cuore.>> <<Ho solo paura Emily. Ho paura di sembrarti troppo instabile da farti venire la voglia di scappare.>> lei scuote la testa <<E ti pensi che io possa scappare da te? Io sono rimasta sola. Si ho avvisato mia zia, ma pensi che a lei interessi dove sia sua nipote? Non credo proprio. Io passo la mia vita a sognare uno che stava solo nei miei sogni, ma ho capito che lui é realtá ed é qua difronte a me. Io ho te qua davanti. Sei tu la mia nuova realtá Syd é mai possibile che tu pensi che io ti stia mentendo?!>> delle lacrime rigano il viso di Emily. Lui si avvicina a lei  baciandola dolcemente <<Non piangere... Mi fido di te Emily. Non avrei mai pensato a questo lato oscuro di te.>> lei lo fissa <<Io non ho paura dei tuoi demoni se tu non hai paura dei miei. È facile.>> lui accenna una risata <<Ah si?>> lei determinata esclama <<Si, Syd!>> appena finiscono di mangiare i due si appoggiano su quel  letto di coperte per terra con la radio accesa per terra.I due passano il tempo a baciarsi e coccolarsi. All'improvviso Emily esclama <<Syd e se stanotte andassimo su una collina fuori Cambridge? Dicono che ci saranno le stelle cadenti.>> Syd sorride dolcemente <<Certo mi farebbe piacere...>> Emily posa il naso con il suo esclamando <<Allora non vedo l'ora che arrivi stasera.>> per un momento i due si scordano dei loro problemi delle loro paure. Si coprono con quelle coperte stringendosi uno vicino l'altra stando in silenzio. Appena si fa sera i due si vestono camminano verso l'uscita della cittá verso un parco collinare dove posso stendersi con una coperta addosso a guardare le stelle cadenti.I due si siedono su quella collina con il naso verso l'alto a fissare il cielo mentre tante stelle iniziano a cadere nel cielo blu scuro della notte. Il cuore di Emily batte forte e congiunge le mani per pregare le stelle di realizzare il suo sogno piú grande nel cuore. <<Dai Syd tocca a te!>> Syd congiunge le mani e inizia a pregare per il suo sogno, quel poco di sogno che li é rimasto dentro nel cuore ormai. <<Emily... Vorrei dirti la veritá. Hanno deciso di farmi uscire dai Pink Floyd per il semplice motivo che sono una nota stonata e anche io pensavo questo. Guarda, hai visto anche tu. Hai visto anche tu la corda della mia chitarra cosí bruciata e consumata. Io sono come quella corda, bruciata e consumata.>> Emily incrocia le braccia <<Pensi che dovrei crederti? Io penso che i tuoi amici ti vogliano bene. Come si chiama la band? Pink Floyd?>> <<Io non sto bene proprio per niente.>> <<Syd, devi smetterla di pensare questo. Hai me... I tuoi amici.>> <<Per me non sono niente...>> <<Non credi che sia troppo Syd? Io penso che loro ti vogliano bene.>> Syd sembra confuso <<Sai cosa vorrei? Che suonaste tutti insieme per una notte sola. È il desiderio piú grande che ho. Ti prego Syd.>> lui abbassa lo sguardo <<Non lo so Emily. Non lo so.> i due  rimangono in silenzio. Un silenzio cosí profondo che dura fino a quando Emily si addormenta profondamente sulla spalla di Syd che la prende in braccio tenendo la coperta addosso a lei. I due si dirigono verso casa di Emily. Una casa molto semplice a due piani. Syd suona la porta di casa e le apre una donna piuttosto alta e robusta. I capelli alzati un in chignon disordinato <<Sono venuto a riportarle sua nipote, signora.>> la donna fa segno a Syd di entrare e Syd sale lungo le scale per lasciare Emily sul letto in camera sua. Appena in camera Syd noda dei vestiti per terra e dei vinili con il nome cancellato con un nastro isolante nero. Syd giace Emily sul letto addormentata e prende il vinile togliendo il nastro lentamente. Nel frattempo riflette su ció che disse  Emily sulla collina. Risuonare con i Pink Floyd un ultima volta? 

La cosa lo rende nervoso e lascia per terra il CD uscendo dalla camera lasciando dormire la dolce Emily. Lui scende le scale ma viene fermato dalla zia di Emily che fuma una sigaretta. <<Syd, giusto?>> <<In veritá Roger ma mi chiamano tutti Syd.>> la signorira aspira il fumo della sigaretta nervosamente <<Non so chi tu sia e che ci faccia mia nipote con lei. Avete due etá completamente diverse, non so cosa tu abbia fatto ma mia nipote é felice. Fumi?>> Syd si avvicina lentamente alla cucina <<Si, grazie...>> prende l'accendino e accende la sigaretta. I due si siedono in cucina <<Mia nipote non ha mai avuto amici, qualcuno che possa ascoltarla. È rimasta sola da quando sono morti i genitori, il padre in guerra mentre la madre, mia sorella, é morta di malattia e solitudine. Io purtroppo non riesco a capire cosa abbia bisogno mia nipote Emily. Syd, lei sembra essere il solo che si puó prendere cura davvero di mia nipote... La sua felicitá é la mia... Per favore stalle vicino.>> Syd rimane sorpreso e sospirando esclama <<Faccio quello che posso signora.>> avere un compito cosí grande per Syd non é facile. Lui spegne la sigaretta nel portacenere e si alza in piedi. <<Sto andando via.>> <<Grazie per aver riportato mia nipote a casa.>> lui accenna un sorriso silenzioso e esce di casa con le mani nelle tasche per tornare a casa sua e mettersi a letto scordandosi della serata e la discussione con Emily.

Eppure, puó davvero aiutarla? Puó davvero salvarle la vita? Questo Syd purtroppo non lo sa anche se questa é una certezza della zia di Emily. Lui non sa che cos'é Emily per lui. Sa solo che ci tiene a lei ma una parte di lui si sente cosí pericoloso da doversi allontanare da lei e lasciarla alla sua vita. Si sente cosí confuso.

Passano i giorni in piena solitudine. Emily non é venuta e lui non sa se andare a trovarla.  Ma in quei giorni rifletteva e rifletteva se suonare ancora con i Pink Floyd o meno confuso. In quella giornata piovosa di gennaio. Syd dipinge in silenzio mentre fuma una sigaretta. Disegna quei lineamenti femminili coperti con un telo blu dall'aspetto a lui piuttosto famigliare. Una persona che bussa alla porta. Cammina verso la porta e apre verso la figura di Emily che tiene tra le braccia dei vinili. <<Emily cosa ci fai qua?>> lei entra in casa <<Facile, io non credo che me ne vada cosí dai tuoi occhi Barrett.>> Emily si siede sulla poltrona  guardando Syd che torna a dipingere <<Mi stai dipingendo ancora?>> Syd accenna un sorriso e riprende a dipingere <<Secondo te Emily? Dimmi cosa sei venuta a fare.>> lei sbuffa e incrocia le braccia <<Sai com'è io voglio e pretendo ancora che i Pink Floyd si riuniscano per un ultimo concerto insieme.>> <<Ancora con questa fissazione.>> lei scoppia a ridere e fa una smorfia <<Non credo che posso arrendermi tanto facilmente. Sono Emily Watson in Barrett dopotutto.>> Syd si arriccia un capello con il pennello <<Quando in qua ti ho sposato?>> lei si alza in piedi <<E dai signor Roger Keith Barrett non posso sognare?>> Syd rimane in silenzio e scuotendo la testa torna a dipingere.  _Quella Emily mi deve proprio far esasperare_. Pensa Syd dipingendo. Ma nonostante tutto adora Emily per ció che é ossia caparbia, curiosona e docile ma infondo anche debole e sola... Come lui. Lei si alza in piedi e guarda il quadro in silenzio. Passano un intera giornata a pensare al quadro che Syd dedica a Emily per l'ennesima volta. Appena un certo orario Emily decide di andare a casa.  <<Ricordati che questo é il mio desiderio Syd.>> <<Emily ricordati che non sempre le stelle realizzano il desiderio.>> <<Io non credo proprio Barrett.>> Emily li bacia a guancia e esce di casa salutandolo con la mano per andare alla fermata del pullman. Appena arriva il bus sale sopra. Il bus é cosí deserto si trova solo una ragazza piuttosto robusta con i capelli ricci legati rosso ginger. Gli occhi chiari illuminati dalla luce del sole. Emily si siede vicino a lei e nota che ha dei vinili molto simili ai suoi. Emily spalanca gli occhi e esclama <<Ascolti i Pink Floyd?! Anche io!>> la ragazza alza lo sguardo e sorride, ha un sorriso cosí acceso <<Sí, il mio diciamo compagno suona adesso per i Pink Floyd.>> <<Che coincidenza il mio ragazzo suonava nei Pin...>> la ragazza prende Emily <<Cosa sei la ragazza di Syd?!>> Emily arrossisce <<Direi di sí.>> <<Comunque sono Juliet piacere.>> <<Emily. Piacere mio.>> poi Emily domanda curiosa <<Perché compagno? Non state insieme?>> Juliet alza le spalle <<Ci siamo baciati... Anzi mi ha strappato lui il primo bacio. Comunque sia io a volte desidero tanto che suonassero insieme un ultima volta.>> Emily sorride e esclama <<Non mi dire. Comunque sia lo desidero anche io... È il desiderio piú grande che ho.>> Juliet sospira <<Syd era un mio compagno di universitá...>> <<Sei una pittrice Juliet?>> Juliet accenna con il capo <<Sono una pittrice.>> <<Sono solo preoccupata per lui... Comunque tu devi venire con me!>> poi si alza e inizia a urlare <<Capo! Fermata!>> e le due scendono davanti a casa di Roger. <<Siamo arrivati Emily.>> Emily guarda con la bocca spalancata la casa difronte a se. Emily prende delle pietre tra le mani e ne lancia una alla finestra dove si trova David pensieroso. David apre la finestra e si becca una pietra in testa <<Ahia! Mi hai fatto male Juliet!>> Juleit ride <<Ho una sorpresa per voi tesoro!>> <<Rick corri ad aprire la porta!>> Rick scende scappando le scale  e apre la porta verso Emily e Juliet. <<E lei chi é?>> <<Non posso starti a spiegare ora Wright ne parliamo sopra!>> <<Ma io sono curioso!>> Rick entra nel soggiorno di Roger seguito da Juliet e Emily che si guarda intorno. <<Avete presente la Cymbaline di Syd?>> << E allora?>> Juliet indica Emily <<Ecco a voi Cymbaline!>> tutti spalancano gli occhi <<Quindi lei sarebbe?>> Emily esclama <<La fidanzata di Syd Barrett.>> Roger ride <<E chi se lo sarebbe aspettato. Allora saresti tu la ragazza di cui ha parlato Syd a Juliet quel pomeriggio al campo!>> Emily arrossisce <<Cosa?>> tutti scoppiano a ridere e Nick esclama <<Una lunghissima storia accaduta qualche settimana fa.>> Emily si siede ad ascoltare.

Dopo aver raccontato tutto l'accaduto di qualche settimana fa, Emily si avvicina a Roger prendendolo per le mani <<Per favore vorrei che esaudiate questo mio desiderio piú grande. Vorrei che tornaste insieme a cantare un ultima volta.>> Roger, David, Nick e Rick rimangono per un momento pietrificati. Non sanno se questa cosa é realizzabile o meno. La cosa rimane un punto di domanda. Ci riusciranno?


	8. Arnold Lyne

È una mattina di metá gennaio a Cambridge e Syd si sveglia dopo una notte con il materasso messo per terra. Si sveglia tenendo la testa rivolta verso il soffitto rimanendo nudo nel letto senza nessuno al suo fianco. La sua voglia di avere Emily vicino si fa sempre piú forte. Respira lentamente sfiorandosi il corpo pensando a quella notte con lei. Avrá sbagliato qualcosa? Si rannicchia su se stesso e si alza dal letto per dirigersi verso il bagno a farsi una doccia fredda. Tiene la testa in alto mentre l'acqua scende limpida sul suo corpo rimane cosí pacato cercando di restare tranquillo. Ma l'unico pensiero rimane Emily, quel corpo delicato che cammina in giro per la stanza. Quel corpo coperto da una coperta stesa per terra. Quei suoi occhi cosí accesi é limpidi. È forse amore? Questo ancora non lo sa. Chiude l'acqua e esce dalla doccia per asciugarsi.  Appena asciutto esce nudo dal bagno per vestirsi in silenzio. Dovrebbe forse uscire? Evadere dal suo piccolo mondo fatto di colori psichedelici? Sicuramente si. Appena vestito si mette la sua giacca nera e esce di casa camminando in silenzio con le mani nelle tasche. La passeggiata silenziosa dura ben due ore. Due ore passate a riflettere su come incantare la sua Emily di nuovo. A un tratto nota una figura piuttosto famigliare che porta delle buste pesanti: La zia di Emily.

Syd accorre subito da lei a prendere la buste <<Syd!>> <<Mi faccia prendere le buste sono troppo pesanti per lei.>> <<Grazie sei un bravo ragazzo.>> Syd accenna un sorriso e porta le buste. A metá strada la zia di Emily domanda <<Ti vedo piuttosto giú che succede?>> <<Trattasi di sua nipote signora...  Non so come fare a conquistarla.>> la signora esclama <<Molte ragazze amano fare l'amore ogni volta. Essere colte di sorpresa ma sopratutto le cose semplici... Come una serenata...>> <<Una serenata?>> la signora accenna con il capo <<Tu suoni se non sbaglio? Non hai una canzone delle tue da dedicare...>> Peró c'é una canzone da poterle dedicare. Una canzone che richiama quei suoni che sentono entrambi. Quei suoni che li ha uniti. Syd sorride dolcemente <<Ho capito...>> e guarda la zia di Emily <<Ricordati le ragazze amano la semplicitá.>> a un tratto si fermano davanti a casa di Emily  e lascia le buste sullo zerbino <<Grazie giovanotto... Si vede che tu ami cosí tanto mia nipote ma non lo vuoi ammettere ricorda di ascoltare il tuo cuore e ti poterá dove appartieni davvero... Ossia alla mia Emily.>> ridendo entra dentro chiudendo la porta.

Syd confuso inizia a camminare di nuovo con le mani nelle tasche per dirigersi a casa propria. Ascoltare il proprio cuore? Ammettere che ama Emily? Appena a casa lascia cadere la giacca per terra e si dirige verso la poltrona cadendo sopra a peso morto guardando il quadro di Emily con il lenzuolo addosso. Si alza guardandola e le sfiora i fianchi disegnati di Emily  con delicatezza. Sono tratti che ha giá toccato di mano sua. Avrá ragione la zia di Emily? Cade sulle sue ginocchia fissando il quadro con shock come se avesse visto la vergine Maria davanti. Si morde il labbro inferiore e guarda il quadro riflettendo. A un tratto Syd guarda la chitarra e la va a prendere tornando a sedersi sullo stesso punto. Quella chitarra con la corda bruciata. La sfiora delicatamente e tenta di suonare gli stessi accordi che suonó Emily la prima volta che si sono conosciuti. Quella ragazza imbranata che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di aver perso la testa per lei. Riesce a produrre quella note e inizia a suonare soddisfatto. Non avrebbe mai creduto di essere riuscito a prendere la chitarra tra le mani.

Nel frattempo a casa di Juliet i ragazzi sono seduti in cucina a discutere mentre Juliet serve da bere <<Siamo sicuri che sia lei?>> esclama Roger. Rick batte le dita sul tavolo <<Per me é cosí sembrava cosí sicura come se sapesse giá tutto.>> Nick con le mani dietro la testa <<Ora sa giá tutto testa di rapa!>> <<Ha parlato il ravanello!>> David esasperato esclama <<Ragazzi mi state facendo venire fame!>> tutti scoppiano a ridere mentre Juliet serve da bere e si siede vicino a David <<Su ragazzi datevi una regolata. Emily non é la sola che vuole la reunion...>> tutti fissano Juliet e lei mette il braccio intorno alla spalla di David <<Che c'è? Ho dei sogni anche io.>> David ride scuotendo la testa e si avvicina Juliet baciandole la fronte. 

Roger si alza <<Beh si sta per fare sera. Noi andiamo.>> Nick e Rick lo seguono a ruota <<Andiamo anche noi!>> <<Dave vieni con noi?>> David si alza per abbracciare Rick <<No penso di restare con Juliet oggi.>> con tono scontroso Roger esclama <<Come ti va bene a te stai con Yoko Ono.>> Juliet accenna una risata ingenua <<Se devi andare vai.>> <<Ci vediamo ragazzi a domani!>> esclama Rick con un sorriso docile stampato sulle labbra.  I tre escono dalla porta. 

David beve un sorso di latte dalla sua tazza e esclama <<Beh allora tetto?>> Juliet arrossisce <<Certo andiamo sul tetto.>> i due si dirigono verso le scale della soffitta che porta al tetto. <<Prima le signore!>> Juliet ride e sale la scalinata che porta al tetto uscendo dalla piccola finestra che porta al tetto. I due appena fuori si siedono. David si siede vicino a Juliet che fissa il cielo in silenzio. Improvvisamente David si stende sulle gambe di Juliet e chiude gli occhi <<Adoro stare sulle tue gambe Juliet. Sono cosí morbide.>> Juliet li sposta i lunghi capelli di David dolcemente mentre lui tenendo gli occhi si lascia cullare dalle mani di Juliet <<Le tue mani... Sono delicate... Le amo da morire...>> <<Te la senti di dormire qua stanotte, David?>> lui alza la testa <<Perché no?>> i due decidono di tornare in casa. Appena in casa David si siede sul letto <<A patto di una cosa...>> <<Cosa David?>> lui sorride dolcemente <<Che tu dorma qua con me.>> il viso di Juliet diventa paonazzo a guardarlo <<Diventa la mia di Cymbaline. No una volta no due volte... Ti vorrei adesso e per quanto il tempo ci riserverá. Diventa mia Juliet. Dormi con me.>> le prende le mani e la guarda negli occhi. Gli occhi di David sono cosí chiari e limpidi illuminati dalla luce fiocca della lampada del comodino di Juliet. Lei accenna con il capo <<Non ho pigiami...>> David fa per togliersi la maglietta <<Non fa niente dormo come dormi tu di solito.>>Juliet avvampa improvvisamente rossa in viso e prende tremando la camicia di David che vedendola tremare le prende le mani. Sono cosí calde e protettive che le dona tranquillitá. Si avvicina a lei  e la bacia dolcemente sulle labbra sussurrandole poi dolcemente <<Tu stai tranquilla. Devi essere piú tranquilla e lasciarti andare... Io e te non siamo solo amici, siamo qualcosa di piú forse qualcosa che non hai mai avuto in vita tua vero?>> Juliet rimane con la testa bassa <<Tu mi piaci da morire Juliet McGowan.>> Juliet <<David... Anche per me é lo stesso.>> Lascia cadere la camicetta per togliersi la sua rimanendo con un reggiseno color panna. I due si spogliano in silenzio ma poi di colpo Juliet viene invasa dalla sua insicurezza e il suo profondo odio verso il suo corpo. David si siede guardandola <<Qualcosa non va Juliet?>>Juliet si tiene le mani in faccia <<Sono orribile.>> David la fa avvicinare a se facendola sedere sulla gamba sinistra. <<Sono anche pesante.>> <<Ma chi ti dice queste scemenze! Sei bellissima. Curve al punto giusto, carnosa, ne troppo magra ma neanche troppo grassa.>> i due si baciano dolcemente <<Sei perfetta cosí come sei.>> <<Ma ora dormiamo peró Dave.>> i due si sorridono e David apre il letto per mettersi dentro. David la fa avvicinare a se riscaldandosi con i loro corpi coperti solo dall'intimo. Tanto chi mai li potrebbe fermare? Nessuno almeno per ora. Perché hanno capito una cosa adesso. Si piacciono e non possono negarlo.

Nel frattempo a casa di Emily, in piena notte, quest'ultima prepara il borsone per scendere di casa in fretta e furia di nascosto della zia. Dopo una discussione con la zia riguardo al cosa fare nella vita lei prende una decisione importante: andare a vivere con Syd e fuggire con lui. Lei sa che Syd accetterá questo e l'accoglierá nella sua stessa casa, nel suo stesso letto dove fecero l'amore, tra le coperte messe a terra, i quadri sparsi in giro per la stanza come anche gli strumenti musicali. Decide di mettere i CD dei suoi nuovi amici nella borsa. Posiziona i cuscini di nascosto e si avvia  lentamente per non far svegliare la zia al piano di sotto. Appena fuori di casa inizia a scappare piú veloce che puó per arrivare velocemente a casa di Syd e poterlo abbracciare. Appena arriva inizia a bussare e a urlare <<Syd! Syd apri ti prego>> Syd si sveglia all'improvviso e scende al piano di sotto dove apre verso una Emily affannata con le borse <<Eccomi Syd...>> lei lo abbraccia forte <<Che ci fai qua?>> lei scoppia in lacrime <<Non posso starti lontano Syd. Non posso piú stare sola a piangere e avere paura. Vorrei stare con te Syd. Io... Io ti amo Roger Keith Barrett.>> lui le tocca il viso e la bacia dolcemente mentre l'avvicina a se con passione poi si stacca delicatamente <<Sei pazza Emily, ma sei ció che completa un folle come me. Io ti amo Emily Watson.>> Emily e Syd si abbracciano forte mentre lui le tocca delicatamente la schiena. <<Entriamo che fa freddo.>> i due entrano dentro senza pensare cosa trascinerá i due in quella notte di  freddo e pioggia a cantinelle alla finestra. 


	9. Julia's Dream

Il giorno dopo Syd si sveglia vicino al corpo nudo di Emily che ancora dorme su suo petto come una farfalla addormentata sul suo giglio <<Syd... Buongiorno.>> lui sorride dolcemente <<Buongiorno amore mio.>> Emily lo guarda sorpresa e lo abbraccia forte sedendosi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino mentre lui le sfiora i fianchi. I due si guardando con gli occhi accessi dell'amore. I loro sguardi si incrociano dolcemente mentre un bacio li unisce mentre Syd le sussurra <<Una notte bellissima.>> lei sorride toccandoli i capelli ricci gonfi <<La piú bella di tutta la mia vita. Sopratutto se ci sei tu qua con me.>> Syd si alza per sedersi e tenere il corpo nudo di Emily sul suo petto. I due si siedono sul letto e si guardano i piedi scoppiando a ridere <<Pagherei per stare ore e ore cosí  con te al mio fianco.>> sussurra Emily sul petto di Syd che bacia delicatamente con baci fiocchi e leggeri con le sue piccole labbrucce. Syd la fa sedere a cavalcioni sul bacino mentre lei fa una linguaccia <<Sei stupenda.>> lei scuote la testa <<Al massimo tu lo sei.>> i due scoppiano a ridere baciandosi dolcemente <<Stiamo un altro po' nel letto e andiamo al piano di sotto facciamo colazione.>> Emily sfrega il naso con il suo <<Ai suoi ordini Barrett.>> Syd scoppia a ridere guardando la giovane ancora seduta a cavalcioni.

Nel frattempo dall'altra parte di Cambridge, Juliet si sveglia dolcemente sul petto di David mentre il sole penetra dalla finestra fiocca e debole. Una luce cosí debole come niente é caldo come come il sole come il petto di David che dorme con una leggerezza di una nuvola. Juliet improvvisamente arrossisce ma poi accenna un sorriso sedendosi su un lato spostandoli i capelli che pian piano stanno crescendo fino al collo dandoli un aspetto da angelo. Un angelo che canta e suona una chitarra. David si sveglia dolcemente allungano la mano  verso il viso di Juliet che li sussurra <<Buongiono David.>> David sorride dolcemente <<Buongiorno Juliet. Sei magnifica oggi.>> <<Con i miei capelli rossi che stanno uno schifo?>> Juliet scoppia a ridere mentre David mette la mano tra i capelli rossi di Juliet <<Sono magnifici invece. Hanno il colore del rame.>> <<Sei troppo romantico.>> <<Tu troppo insicura.>> David si mette a sedere guardando Juliet spostandole i capelli e si avvicina baciandola dolcemente. Juliet chiude gli occhi ricambiando quel bacio zuccheroso e dolce di quelle labbra carnose. <<Mi appartieni ormai Juliet McGowan.>> Juliet arrossisce e accenna una risata facendo scoppiare a ridere David e si avvicina Juliet a se <<Dovresti fare un quadro... Un quadro particolare che ci deve appartenere.>> <<Vuoi regalato uno dei miei quadri?>> <<Potrei anche comprarlo con il ricavato dalla vendita dei CD.>> <<Potrei anche regalartelo ma se vuoi che ti faccia qualcosa di particolare ho bisogno di tantissimo tempo per trovare l'idea. Voglio che sia particolare.>> David sorride <<Posso anche aspettare anni per il quadro.>> <<Avrai la mia parola. Avrai quel quadro.>> David bacia ancora le labbra di Juliet e si ristendono sul letto ridendo e stringendosi.

Nel frattempo a casa Barrett. Lui e Emily si sono alzati dal letto per fare colazione. Emily con un fresco abitino. Syd prepara del té caldo con dei biscotti che lascia davanti a Emily che zucchera le tazze. Syd si siede difronte a lei prendendo la sua tazza <<Non é presto per i vestitini?>> <<Non é mai troppo presto per portare un abito, non ti pare?>> Syd accenna una risata scuotendo la testa mentre beve il suo té caldo mangiando qualche biscotto. <<Ci vuole una bella pulizia nel soggiorno! Mano di donna vieni a me!>> Emily corre a prendere la scopa sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Syd e inizia a riordinare il soggiorno <<Perché stai pulendo il soggiorno?>> Emily fa segno di far silenzio. A un tratto si sente il campanello suonare Syd guarda alla finestra chi é e rimane sorpreso alla vista di David e Juliet sotto braccio <<Oh merda!>> Emily accorre ad aprire la porta a David e Juliet. Juliet rimane sorpresa dalla porta aperta e vede Emily a piedi scalzi. Syd incrocia lo sguardo di David e accorre a chiudere la porta in faccia a David e Juliet. Emily mette la mano sulla sua <<Aprili, Roger.>> Syd apre la porta <<Cosa volete.>> Juliet sfoggia un bellissimo sorriso in quel mare di lentiggini <<Vogliamo solamente entrare.>> Syd silenzioso apre la porta e li fa entrare. Emily accenna un sorriso <<Cosa vuoi Gilmour?>> <<Solo parlarti Barrett.>> i due si fissano faccia a faccia in silenzio e David fa un passo avanti con Juliet al suo fianco <<Per favore Syd, ascoltac...>> Juliet viene interrotta da David <<Non ti immischiare Juliet é una cosa mia e di Syd.>> Juliet accenna con il capo <<Sentiamo la prossima stronzata che vuoi sparare Gilmour.>> <<Le mie non sono stronzate lasciami parlare Syd prima di mettere le tue conclusioni. Quello che hai fatto durante il campeggio non é stata una cosa per niente bella e questo devi ammetterlo. Ma sicuramente non sapevamo che la tua lei esisteva davvero: Emily. Quella bellissima e solare ragazza che ti ritrovi a tuo fianco sicuramente capace di farti mettere quella testa di coccio che tieni.>> Syd si blocca <<Cosa?>> fissa Emily che rimane pietrificata mentre Syd la prende per il polso <<Conosci questi due e non mi dici nulla Emily? Sono deluso da te davvero delu...>> <<Non prendertela con Emily!>> esclama Juliet prendendo le difese della sua amica. David continua il suo discorso <<Ha ragione, Juliet. Non devi prendertela con lei anzi ritieniti fortunato di avere una ragazza del genere. Avró anche io le mie colpe lo ammetto ma non credo che dovrei arrendermi. Perché una certa persona di mia conoscenza mi ha insegnato. Non mi devo arrendere. Ma sai Syd é difficile questo per me so di essere un fottuto debole non posso farci nulla se sono cosí ma devo farlo perché non sono cosí idiota mentirei se ti dicessi che non mi importa di te quando invece di te mi importa e tanto. Perché?>> nel frattempo delle lacrime rigano il viso di David <<Perché tu sei mio fratello Roger. Mio fratello. Quindi per favore un ultima volta suona con i Pink Floyd non farlo solo per me fallo anche per Roger, Nick, Rick, Juliet e sopratutto per Emily. Solo un ultima volta. So di essere un totale deficente...>> David cade sulle sue ginocchia continuando a piangere <<...ma torna con la band ti prego.>> Syd rimane sorpreso e si mette in ginocchio davanti a lui abbracciandolo di sorpresa <<Accetto Dave. Ma ti giuro che sará un ultima volta... fratellino.>> le ragazze si guardano sorridendo e si uniscono all'abbraccio di Syd e David. Appena si staccano Emily esclama <<Che ne dite di mangiare tutti insieme?>> David sorride <<Ci stiamo!>> David guarda Juliet che nel frattempo sorride dolcemente e li asciuga gli occhi. Emily abbraccia Syd mentre si fissano negli occhi.

Dopo aver finito di mangiare i quattro decidono di dirigersi a casa di Roger dove nel frattempo parla con Rick e Nick che sono appena arrivati. Rick accende la sua sigaretta in silenzio esclamando <<Che fine hanno fatto David e Juliet? Dovrebbero essere qua.>> Rick aspira il fumo della sigaretta guardando la finestra mentre Nick é seduto vicino alla finestra che guarda fuori ma a un tratto spalanca gli occhi come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. <<Roger vai ad aprire...>>Roger sbuffa spegnendo la sigaretta e scende le scale e scende le scale <<Dave era ora che...>> Appena apre la porta si trova davanti Juliet e David che esclama <<È permesso?>> Roger fissa dietro e trova Syd e Emily che alzano le mani in segno di saluto <<Si... prego...>> e si sposta facendo entrare i quattro che salgono le scale per dirigersi nel soggiorno di Roger. Appena entrano Rick rimane sorpreso alla vista di Syd <<Syd?! Syd sei davvero tu?!>> Syd accenna un sorriso <<Non sono morto Rick.>> Emily escalama <<Fortunatamente.>> <<Emily ci sei anche tu?>> Emily si mette le mani sui fianchi e esclama <<Ovviamente che ci sono Rick!>> a un tratto si sente tossire sarcasticamente da lontano e Nick esclama <<Oh non vi abbiamo presentato le nostre dolci metá.>> la prima Donna dai capelli lunghi castani lisci e gli occhi Verdi esclama <<Sono  Adele sono la fidanzata di Nick.>> vicino a lei una ragazza dai capelli mossi gonfi castani e gli occhi scuri sorride <<Io sono Rachel la fidanzata di Rick.>> vicino a lei una ragazza dai capelli lunghi Biondi e lo sguardo penetrante nei suoi occhi blu sorridendo esclama <<Sono Judy, la fidanzata di Roger.>> poi si avvicina a Juliet guardandola dall'alto verso il basso <<Ti credevo piú diversa.>> <<Piú magra? So di essere tondetta.>> <<Se lo dici tu.>> Emily esclama <<A chi stai dando della grassa?>> Juliet ride <<Non mi sta dando della grassa, Emily.>> a un tratto dal piano di sotto si sente l'urlo di Roger esclamare <<Cosa?! Non mi state prendendo in giro vero?!>> <<È la veritá Roger.>> tutti scappano al piano di sotto <<Che succede Roger?>> esclama Rick allarmato <<Syd... Dillo tu.>> esclama Roger. Syd scoppia a ridere <<Mi riunisco alla band ma solo per una notte!>> Judy esclama <<Cosa?! Ma é una bellissima notizia!>> Nick si mette una mano sulla testa <<Non ci credo. Vi prego ditemi che é vero.>> <<È la santa veritá!>> esclama David. Gli occhi di Rick si fanno lucidi <<Non ci credo.>> i ragazzi si abbracciano in gruppo tenendo in mezzo Syd nell'abbraccio di gruppo mentre le ragazze osservano contente aspettando che arrivi il giorno adatto per lo spettacolo.


	10. Remember a Day

<<Non avete capito nulla su come si suona ragazzi.>> esclama Roger nervosamente <<Non é così che si suona.>> Syd incrocia le braccia e esclama <<Tu credi di poterci comandare? Ricordati che il fondatore sono io.>> David e Rick si mettono in mezzo e li dividono <<Ragazzi basta.>> <<Su smettetela adesso va bene?>> Roger fulmina con lo sguardo prima David e poi Rick  <<Eric Clapton e Mozart fatevi i fatti vostri.>> Rick indietreggia mentre lo sguardo di David cambia. Nick mette le mani sulle spalle dei due esclamando  <<Su ragazzi allontaniamoci.>> Syd lascia la chitarra esclamando  <<Anzi Nick mi hai fatto venire un' idea. Arrivederci e grazie chi si é visto, si é visto!>> Syd se ne va dalla Rehersal room sbattendo la porta in modo violento mentre David si vede sbattere la porta in faccia in modo violento mentre cerca di correre da lui. A un tratto si  volta verso i ragazzi esclamando <<Che fate lì impalati?! Andiamo a prenderlo prima che faccia una stronzata!>> Roger ridacchia <<Io mi tiro indietro. Non sono mica la sua tata.>> David si avvicina faccia a faccia con Roger <<Cioè a te non te ne frega un cazzo di  Syd?!>>Nick e Rick si mettono in mezzo per dividerli mentre Rick esclama <<Ragazzi calma adesso.>>i due si guardano fissi faccia a faccia in silenzio e Nick esclama <<Riprendiamo con i preparativi e poi pensiamo a prendere Syd.>> Il gruppo riprende i preparativi. Passano le ore e David rimane seduto con una mano sul mento alzandosi poi improvvisamente  <<Non riesco a stare tranquillo. Fate quel che volete, io vado a cercarlo.>> Rick si alza e esclama <<Io vengo con te.>> Nick si alza in piedi incrociando le braccia  <<Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte.>> i tre fissano Roger che esclama alzandosi <<Non ho altra scelta. Sono costretto a seguirvi a ruota.>> i quattro escono dal locale dove si esibiranno per cercare Syd. <<É mai possibile che non sappiamo dove cazzo si sia cacciato?>> esclama nervosamente Nick <<Non credete che sia a casa?>> domanda Rick mentre Roger risponde <<Dalle ragazze?>> David ride <<Mai dire mai Roger... Cerchiamolo lì.>> i quattro decidono di dirigersi verso casa di Syd  a ovest della città. Appena arrivati davanti alla casa Roger inizia a bussare. La porta viene aperta da Judy che esclama sorpresa <<Ragazzi con buon vento siete qua?>> Roger ride esclamando <<Lunga storia dolcezza.>> Judy si guarda intorno <<E Syd non é con voi?>> Emily nel frattempo si alza dalla sedia e va vicino alla porta esclamando <<Cosa? Syd non è con voi?>> <<No lo stiamo cercando, Emily.>> esclama David <<Sai dove potrebbe essere? Al bar di John a due passi da qui.>> Nick sorride <<Grazie Emily.>> i quattro si incamminano verso il Bar eccetto David che viene fermato da Emily che ha uno sguardo piuttosto scuro con un figlio tra le mani <<Provate al bar... Ma io ho un brutto presentimento. Prendi questo foglio con te.>> David prende il foglio tra le mani <<Andrà tutto bene Emily.>> <<Lo spero tanto David.>> i due si dividono e David raggiunge gli altri. Durante la strada David rimane indietro rispetto agli altri con uno sguardo piuttosto preoccupato. Appena davanti al bar i quattro rimangono davanti alla porta del bar. Nick esclama deciso con la mano alla maniglia <<Entriamo. O la va la spacca.>> i quattro entrano trovandosi davanti a sé una scena piuttosto raccapricciante: Syd con la testa sul tavolo con un bicchiere di Whisky tra le mani che esclama  <<Ne voglio un altra John! Tanto paga Waters!>> Roger scoppia a ridere scuotendo la testa <<Ci vado a parlare io voi statevene fuori.>> Roger si dirige verso Syd a parlare. David esce la lettera e la leggere mentre poi scruta la figura curva di Syd. All'improvviso arrivando a un punto della lettera il suo sguardo cambia  e fissa Syd esclamando poi <<Andiamo Roger ci mette tanto e sicuramente non sta concludendo nulla.>> i tre si avvicinano a Syd e  Roger  che nel frattempo sono sbronzi. <<Faceva tanto l'uomo e volevo farli vedere chi è il vero uomo tra i due.>> Nick esclama <<Non é così che si dimostra!>> i due si guardano in faccia e Roger esclama <<Syd la sai una cosa? Io non ti ho mai digerito. Anzi mi fai schifo. E sai il  perché? Perché tutti i soldi della band te li sei presi tu per comprarti quei maledettissimi acidi. Non so cosa ci trovi di tanto speciale in quelle cose.>> Syd esclama <<Non sono i cazzi che ti riguardano.>> David batte la lettera sul bancone <<E questa lettera suicida cosa sarebbe ah?!>> Syd scuote la testa e esclama <<Non sono cazzi che ti riguardano Gilmour. Anzi la vuoi sapere una cosa? Sapevi che Juliet é ancora vergine? Ricordo bene a scuola nessuno la voleva per la sua goffaggine e il fisico che si ritrova.  Forse rimarrà vergine tutta la vita e se proprio la perde la perderebbe per gioco e mai per amore. Sopratutto Roger... Non sai quanto vorrebbe stare tra le gambe della tua bella. Diciamocelo chi la vorrebbe una balenottera spiaggiata? Sicuramente non tu.>> <<Ora è troppo!>> David rifila un pugno in faccia a Syd che cade per terra <<Ce ne sta una pure per te!>> esclama gurdando Roger facendo partire una rissa tra bottiglie e bicchieri rotti.  Nick e Rick cercano di dividerli ma Rick decide di salire su un tavolo iniziando a urlare <<Fermi!>> facendo placare la rissa  che nel frattempo si era fatta sanguinosa. Rick  esclama <<Ragazzi! Basta scazzottarvi ora sembrate dei bambini. Ricordiamoci che siamo una band che ha deciso di suonare fino all'ultimo insieme ma sopratutto siamo amici e dobbiamo essere uniti. Prendete esempio da me e Nick.> David si alza e si asciuga il sangue dal naso con la manica della giacca <<Ha ragione! Stiamo solo facendo una stupidaggine.>> Syd seduto a terra scoppia a ridere <<É tanto che non facevo una cazzottata del genere.>> tutti scoppiano a ridere mentre Rick e Roger prendono sotto al braccio Syd facendolo stare in piedi. I cinque escono dal locale mentre Nick lascia delle sterline sul bancone.

Appena ognuno a casa propria David si trova a casa di Juliet per farsi medicare <<Hai fatto una gran stronzata David.>> David prende Juliet per il polso <<A me non mi interessa non voglio che ti tocchino.>> i due si avvicinano lentamente baciandosi dolcemente  appena si staccano Juliet torna a medicare David <<Ma hai fatto comunque una stronzata.>> lo sguardo di David cambia e esclama <<Juliet... Tu sei vergine vero?>> Juliet abbassa lo sguardo <<Sì. Ma comunque non me la sento di farlo se é questo quello che vuoi, Gilmour.>> David ride e scuote la testa <<Non mi interessa. Potrei aspettare anche anni per poter fare l'amore con te ma la cosa importante è averti qui con me.>>Juliet alza lo sguardo e sorride dolcemente mentre David si avvicina a baciarla dolcemente. <<Andiamo a letto dai, Juliet.>> i due vanno a letto stretti sotto alle coperte.

La notte dopo è la notte del concerto. Nick sistema le bacchette e si siede dietro alla batteria esclamando <<Ragazzi io sono nato pronto!>> Roger e Rick ridono mentre quest'ultimo esclama <<Siamo pronti anche noi!>> David mette una mano sulla spalla di Syd e li sussurra <<Sei pronto?>> <<Sono pronto David.>> e mette la mano sulla sua mentre di nascosto accenna un sorriso.

Il presentatore esclama <<Abbiamo parlato troppo signore e signori i Pink Floyd!>> il gruppo inizia a suonare mentre le ragazze in prima fila si guardano e si muovono a ritmo tra una canzone e l'altra lo sguardo di Syd si sposta sulla figura di Emily e lo fissa sorridendo a un tratto appena finita la canzone esclama al microfono  <<Quest'ultima canzone é dedicata a una bellissima ragazza. Sicuramente la più bella del mondo che mi ha cambiato la vita. Questa è per te.>> iniziano a suonare.

Emily spalanca gli occhi guardando Syd suonare e cantare. Quei suoni sono molto familiari. Appena Syd e i ragazzi iniziano a cantare delle lacrime rigano il viso di Emily. La canzone porta il suo nome. Juliet e le ragazze arrivano dietro a Emily che piange commossa <<Hai visto? Una canzone dedicata solo a te Emily!>> appena finiscono di suonare David esclama al microfono <<Grazie a tutti.>> i ragazzi scendono dal palcoscenico. Emily va tra le braccia di Syd urlando <<Grazie, davvero.>>  Syd ride e la bacia dolcemente.

A un tratto però Syd e Emily si allontanano da soli mentre gli altri festeggiano. <<Perché ce ne stiamo andando?>> Syd sorride dolcemente <<Il nostro tempo qua è finito. É ora di andare.>> i due iniziano ad allontanarsi in silenzio. Non sanno che Juliet e David li guardano <<Non li fermo David? Se ne vanno senza salutare.>> David scuote la testa <<Come direbbe lui... Il loro tempo è finito.>> i due guardano Syd e Emily allontanarsi.


End file.
